


Jacob Frye/Edward Kenway x Reader - BRAWL

by Oreana



Series: Brawl series [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Falling In Love, Fighting, Love Triangles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 33,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6262750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreana/pseuds/Oreana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story where the reader is part of a love triangle between Jacob Frye and Edward Kenway [AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Brawl

**Author's Note:**

> First upload here, and it's one of my imagines/Reader inserts. I'll be writing other stories involving characters I've created in due time. Just need the courage for it. ;) I'll be adding to this one when time allows. In the mean time, enjoy~

The Fight Club….it was rarely a place you visited frequently. Seeing a bunch of half clothed men scarred from head to toe beating one another to a pulp was hardly your thing. However, a male friend of yours, who you had the worst time saying ‘no’ to, insisted on the idea one night and dragged you there in the evening hours one winter.

 

It was crowded and the smell was more than you could handle. Blood, sweat and boozes weren’t exactly a combination combined you could stomach, but you did your best all the same not wishing to ruin the evening with your taste in the matter. Men of all sorts would enter the ring and do their best to take out the challengers. Bones crunching, blood spilling—you cringed with a cock of your brow at the sight. Was this really something entertaining…?

 

“Isn’t this the bloody best?” your friend asked over the excitement, nudging you to hear your response.

 

You forced a smile, turning to him. “Yes… ‘bloody’ is one way I would describe it.” You were joking, of course, but honestly, you couldn’t bring yourself to lie and say you were having a great time.

 

“Oh, come now,” he scoffed, motioning towards the ring, “don’t tell me there’s not a single bloke that you’d root for in this brawl?”

 

Cradling your elbows, you turned your nose up slightly as none of them really appealed to you in any way in terms of…well…anything. “Is that what I am supposed to do?” you asked, as you just assumed this was a fight of chance and whoever came out the victor was the victor and that was that.

 

“Oi, for goodness sake,” he chastised teasingly with a roll of his eyes. “Yes! It will make it at least a bit less dismal for you, I am sure!”

 

Twisting your mouth to the side, you hummed in thought while your eyes scanned the arena. There was still little of anybody of interest. A huge brutish man with a few scars upon his chest was the only one left in the ring and you guess you could just put a wager on him for the time being. Not like there was anybody else just yet to really challenge him, it would appear, and those that would found their rest upon the stained floor.

 

Then there came the announcement of a new challenger and your eyes drifted off to the far right corner of the ring to see as a young man by the name of Jacob Frye entered the fray. Your eyes widened for a moment at the sight of him as you took in the average build male with slicked back, dark brown hair. You only heard of him by name out on the streets and on ‘WANTED’ posters nearly plastered across London by order of Crawford Starrick.

 

“He won’t last,” chuckled your friend, snapping you from your attention. “He’s not nearly as big as that bloke.”

 

“A pity,” you said softly, doubting Jacob’s strength regardless of what rumors you had heard on the streets. “I would rather cheer him on then this horrid man in the ring.” Honestly, you were just relieved to see one good looking man there, but you knew looks couldn’t win a bloody fight such as this and so you waited for that moment Jacob’s body would no doubt find rest with the others.

 

Right as the brutish man was ready, he charged at Jacob with his fists. You watched as he took one swing, but it was not nearly good enough to catch this rogue from the streets of London, as Jacob dropped underneath his foe’s outstretched arm to come up from below with a mighty punch of his own to cause the arm to suddenly go limp.

 

Even if you were watching from a distance, the sound of bones crunching was obvious and even how the arm was resting in an unresponsive manner beside the fighter was enough of a sign to make you realize Jacob broke it in one single hit. With only a second to act, the assassin planted his shoe upon the man’s massive chest and took him down where he grabbed the arm he had already broken and did further damage to it with a sickening twist as if desiring to sever it. It was so brutal, you admittedly had to look away till the fight was declared over with this match.

 

Opening your eyes again to see Jacob basking in his glory, you hummed in thought. “Guess looks can be quite deceiving,” you whispered to your friend over the commotion.

 

“I suppose so, eh?” he admitted, still a bit in shock someone such as this assassin could be trained so well to take down any competitor. Neither of you had seen this assassin in action. Only the posters told of his deeds, and sometimes those could be fabricated.

 

Rubbing your index and thumb finger together in thought, you shrugged with a cocky smile. “I guess I’ll put my money on him then; it at least gives me something pleasant to look at it in this ghastly place.”

 

Your friend scoffed, turning with a raise of his brow. “You’re only cheering him on because he looks attractive.”

 

“Partly,” you teased, turning your focus back to the ring.

 

No matter the challenger, Jacob Frye took them all on. He was as deadly as he was nimble, and even if he took a few hits here and there, he brushed them off as though they were nothing but flea bites.

 

“Is there no one left to challenge me?” he boasted over the roar of the crowd, his arms outstretched with a cocky grin.

 

You were equally caught up in the excitement (for once). Clapping and shouting his name amongst the others there, you finally found a reason to enjoy this Fight Club if even for just this evening. As you continued your on going verbal support, you noticed the assassin turn to you as if he heard you the loudest over everyone. It made you pause in your applauding and wave to him a bit with embarrassment.

 

Jacob gave a welcoming, crooked smile before waving in your direction and then going back to the other on goers who were cheering him on. It was a brief exchange, but you couldn’t deny that your heart was beating wildly at it.

 

“Alright, you,” chided your friend gently as he nudged your arm. “Let’s get going. It’s getting late and the place will close soon anyways.”

 

“Oh, right as it was getting good,” you lightly jabbed in return, heading out with the other patrons who were being escorted out. Taking one last look at the ring that Jacob was standing in, you sighed to yourself figuring this may be the last time you ever encounter him.

 

You were fine to travel to your house alone after you stopped by your friend’s place for a chance at tea. If anything, you needed the warm drink to keep you from freezing in the horrible winter weather London was blessed with, and the walk would do you some good to get out what last bit of energy you had. Wrapping your scarf comfortably about your neck and trying to rub your fingerless gloves together to keep from catching cold, you hurried quickly through the dying light of the streetlamps in hopes you could get home without any problems.

 

“You’re a bit mad to be out at this hour alone,” came a sudden voice from the nearby darkened alleyway.

 

Admittedly, it caused you to jump and let out a small yelp of surprise. Your heart racing and legs prepared to run in case it was some man hoping to steal your money, you looked anxiously for the one speaking to find him there hiding in the darkness.

 

It was Jacob Frye with that same hooded look that was depicted in the wanted posters. He looked so much like a mugger that you almost felt intimidated with him there. You had seen what it was he was capable of…did ‘assassin’ mean he’d kill anybody?

 

“O-Oh…it’s you!” you stuttered, laughing nervously at your own jump from earlier.

 

He was leaning against the cold, brick wall behind him with his arms crossed upon his chest and his head slightly downward. Jacob nasally laughed as he pushed himself upright and out of his lazy position to saunter into the lamplight. “Relax, madam,” he coaxed, his fingers to his hood to pull it back and reveal himself a bit better. “I am not here to harm you.”

 

“Well, that’s a relief,” you admitted with your body finally calming about this wanted killer. “I remember you from the—.”

 

“—Fight Club, yes,” Jacob interrupted, motioning onwards down the road. “Shall we continue this _lovely_ conversation somewhere a bit warmer?” His voice and actions almost sounded impatient…like he was expecting you and you were late in arriving on time, but the assassin offered his arm to you in a gentlemanly fashion to show further he meant no harm.

 

You took his extended arm and nodded at the suggestion. It was horribly cold and you would love a fireplace more than anything right about now as your fingers almost felt numb, but another human body would do just as well as you stayed close to him.

 

“So, umm…what brings you out my way?” you asked, as the silence was more than you could handle with a man you didn’t know too well escorting you home.

 

Jacob smirked, keeping his eyes ahead on the road just in case any surprises were to come his way. He seemed constantly tense—always alert and ready for whatever may pop out of the shadows of London. “I saw you leaving the Fight Club with your boyfriend, and I meant to chat with you before you departed, but I was a bit late.”

 

“Oh, uh, he’s not my boyfriend,” you corrected quickly, hoping Jacob wouldn’t notice the rosy mark upon your cheeks from how embarrassed you were to admit that.

 

“Well, well—fancy that,” he murmured mostly to himself, but you could easily hear him with how close you were to his side trying in a feeble attempt to stay warm. “I guess I should admit I was shocked to see someone such as you there.”

 

“What do you mean?” you asked, wondering if you should take offense to such a comment. “Other women are there.”

 

“Bah,” he said with a slight shrug. “They are wives that put their wages down on the best fighter in a gambling war in hopes of bolstering their husband’s finances, or they are just unlucky in the sense that their husbands drag them to such games.”

 

You tried to conceal your own laughter in the matter. “Well, my friend did drag me, but…” pausing, you gently squeezed your arm about his, “…I found a reason to stay long tonight.”

 

“You’re being as subtle as a blow to the noggin,” he jabbed lightheartedly, taking a turn down the road that you instructed he take to get to your house. “But, I do appreciate the ego stroking.”

 

Wanting to regain yourself, you took what courage you could to continue speaking with him as if he were just some average man you chatted with day in and day out. “And what was it you desired to speak with me about?” Motioning just down the block, you pointed out your lodgings. “That’s my house there.”

 

Jacob nodded to show he heard you as he continued onwards. “I just fancied having a little chat was all,” he said vaguely with a boastful smile to you. “I will admit I was curious if you were going to be stopping by the Fight Club more often?”

 

Honestly, you never thought about it much. You just assumed that would be the last of it unless your friend dragged you there kicking and screaming. “Well, I—.”

 

“—I know it’s not everyone’s cup of tea, love,” Jacob quickly said as if to stop a ‘no’ from forming, stopping right at the door to your house. “But I think I would find it all quite worthwhile if you were there.”

 

As you opened the door to allow yourself inside, you had Jacob leaning against the doorway as if to say he wasn’t leaving without a ‘yes’ of some sort. “I would have to think about it, Jacob,” you insisted, hoping that would be it for the night, as you were in dire need to get warm.

 

Trying to shut the door, Jacob’s foot was quick to stop it from closing all the way. “Ah, but I am not leaving without some sort of answer,” he chuckled, showing how impossible he could be.

 

“Why me?” you jeered lightheartedly at this unstoppable assassin who had followed you home like some stray dog on the street.

 

He cocked a brow slightly before relaxing his face to show he was being serious when he responded. “You were the only thing that caught my attention.”

 

His voice was as soft and gentle as it could possibly get and it made you weak in the knees just to hear from this supposed killer. Stifling a flirtatious laugh, you looked down and away from him with a nod. “Alright, Jacob,” you said, hoping that would allow this man out of your doorway. “I will come and see you again tomorrow?”

 

“Friday,” he corrected quickly. “I can’t be there every night, so I just pick and choose my nights.”

 

“Ah, the life of an assassin,” you teased with a shake of your head. “Must be exhilarating.”

 

You attempted to close the door again, but Jacob stopped the process yet again with his hand catching it alongside his boot. “I find it a bit unfair that you know my name, and I don’t know yours.”

 

“Your wanted posters hardly do you justice,” you reminded him as to where you had seen him before. “It’s (Y/N). Now, will you let me close the damn door so I can get warm?” you asked with a soft laugh.

 

Jacob pondered for a moment, eyes looking upward at nothing in particular as he did so. “Ah, more of those up, eh? I’ll have to take care of them.”

 

Shaking your head at his words, you gently nudged his foot out of the way before getting the chance to shut the door. “Goodnight, Jacob,” you called from behind your front door, turning on your heels to head to the fireplace to get the fire started for the evening.

 

 

 

Admittedly, it was hard to really relax throughout the week. Friday felt so far away, and it was only Tuesday when you had your encounter with the ‘criminal’, Jacob Frye. You spent most of it about the factory in The Strand that was just grueling paperwork accompanied by the awful smell of smoke that constantly permeated the working air. The working conditions weren’t the best for your mental or physical health, but if you could get a job, you would gladly take it no matter what it was in this day and age.

 

When finished for the day, you packed up your belongings and ventured to the train station as you promised Jacob you would be at the Fight Club to cheer him on. As you waited for the train, you happened to notice one of the old wanted posters pinned to the notice board that had Evie and Jacob separately with information about them. Moving casually to the notice, you pulled the one about Jacob from where it was pinned to get a better look at the illustration.

 

Honestly, the likeness was uncanny, but was he really this much of a problem? He was a single man with a twin sister who was trained to be a killer as well. Were they just out for Templars and Blighters? Honestly, you didn’t know much about Jacob or Evie Frye or what being an ‘assassin’ entailed beyond killing Templars, it seemed. You had heard of the Templars and gang leaders dropping like flies, but you hadn’t noticed much of a change with their lives taken. London was still as hard to live in as it was before. Perhaps the changes were just too gradual for you to notice? Either way, you worked for a Templar at that factory in The Strand…would this mark you a target? Did Jacob even know?

 

The sound of the steam locomotive’s whistle being blown brought you back to yourself, and you jumped on your ride with the others waiting to board to head onwards to the Fight Club across town. Upon taking your seat, you took one last look at the likeness of Jacob Frye before folding up the piece of paper and putting it away in your bag you carried with you to and from work.

 

It was a long ride to the Fight Club, and you found yourself falling asleep on the way only to be awoken to the sound of the whistle’s harsh and sharp bellowing. Being up before the cock crowed every day was exhausting, but you were young and would manage—at least, that’s what you told yourself to give you energy day in and day out. Grabbing up your bag, you hurried off of the train and made your way to the streets to hurry to cheer Jacob on. It was late, and you worried you might not make it on time. You could blame work or missing the train, but you knew those excuses wouldn’t hold up well. Besides, you’d be an awful liar around him…you always were with attractive men. The one man you dated before could always tell when you were lying. Just thinking of him now made you feel a bit crippled with loneliness, but you did your best to forget him…

 

Opening the door to the Fight Club, you wiggled your way through the crowd that was already there and did your best to look to see who was in the ring. Seemed to be nobody of interest, so maybe Jacob wasn’t—.

 

“Ah, there you are, (Y/N),” came Jacob’s voice from the sidelines.

 

Turning on your heels, you saw him resting there casually against the wall of the club’s location—same position he was in that night you ran into him. He was wearing the same attire you could remember him in, only this time, he had his hood down and was sporting a top hat. Pushing against his foot, which was against the wall, to get himself to stand, he walked over towards you with his hat removed and his hand extended.

 

Taking his hand, you watched as he kissed the back of yours as his greeting before nodding to you. “I wasn’t expecting you’d make it,” he chastised in a joking manner.

 

“Forgive me,” you insisted breathlessly, as you did do quite the run to get there on time. “Work at the factory is not the most enjoyable thing in the world, and I was kept late.”

 

Jacob raised his brow as if to study you—judge your words, perhaps. “Hmm, quite,” he said simply, and that seemed to be the end of that.

 

You should have listened to yourself earlier. Lying around him was just not going to work. Fidgeting with your hair, you wanted to apologize for the transparent fib, but Jacob handed over his top hat to you at that moment. “What’s this now?” you asked curiously, as you accepted it.

 

“Hold onto that for me,” Jacob insisted as he started to remove his clothing next. “I can’t very well have that in the ring with me, can I?” He was looking over his shoulder at you in a rather confident way as his chest and back were soon exposed.

 

A bright, hot blush formed across your cheeks as you tried to act as though you weren’t just gawking at him stripping in front of you. “It-uh-never stopped you before, I suppose.” You were talking about his crimes out in the streets of London, but clarifying that escaped you.

 

Jacob merely stifled a laugh as he folded up the rest of his clothing he couldn’t be bothered with in the ring and placed it off to the side on an empty table nearest you both. “Nothing really stops me, (Y/N),” he boasted, finally down to just his boots and pants. “Damn the bloke who dares to try.” Reaching behind him, he placed his hand on your shoulder eagerly. “Wish me luck.”

 

“Good luck!” The words just sort of shot out of your mouth as you looked to his belongings—the top hat especially since it was there in your hands. Looking it over, you noticed it had an interesting way about it in the fact that it could collapse with ease under a single push upon it. “That’s funny…” you mumbled to yourself before turning to the ring to watch as Jacob took to it quickly.

 

The assassin bent his knees and readied his fists as he watched the outer parameter of the ring for his challengers, which would just flood in to have a chance at him. There were several this time, and not just a one on one like last. Your fingers clutched the hat belonging to Jacob tightly in worry that he might actually be outnumbered and go down in the first round, but he proved you easily wrong in a matter of moments.

 

It was almost a morbid way of dancing—the way he slid across the platform of death and took down his foes in a rhythmic way. He would block incoming punches with ease and retaliate with a swift kick or a bash of his head against his attacker’s. You would watch as they became disoriented only to be brutally grabbed and have their bones break under the precise pressure that Jacob would inflict upon them. Bodies would enter to take him on and none would have the pleasure of leaving alive.

 

And that was that. The entire night was mostly him sparing none of his challengers. Jacob took his hits but didn’t recoil from them; if anything, he learned from them and came back ten times more aggressive. Seems it would be foolish to even feel pride in laying a hand on him. You cheered and treated yourself to a drink for the night as you were thirsty and needed to remain energized. Like it was the night you first met, it seemed it was over all but too soon as Jacob was declared the champion and was escorted from the ring.

 

“Did you see that?” Jacob asked with a laugh that sounded drunk from glory.

 

“It was hard to look away, try as I might,” you teased, finishing off the last bit of the pint you had ordered to keep your senses fresh.

 

“What is this now?” he asked, pointing at the drink you had bought.

 

“Just some boozes to keep me going, Jacob,” you answered simply, as you figured it was alright to buy yourself something for the evening as you hadn’t even had a chance to eat yet.

 

Jacob rolled his eyes and sighed at you like you had done something wrong. “Why didn’t you let me buy that for you?” His hands on his hips, he eased his annoyed demeanor into something a bit more comforting to show he didn’t mean for you to spend money on anything there.

 

You shrugged your shoulders. It was customary for men to buy lady’s drinks whenever they were dating, but you didn’t see this as a date, really and just assumed to fetch something for yourself. “I am good for it! Besides, I haven’t had anything since lunch, so I just needed to drink something,” you explained in your defense before downing the rest of it.

 

“Oi,” he grumbled, rubbing his face before an idea hit him. “Food, eh? Well, I can treat you to that one.” Here, he grabbed up his articles of clothing and began to redress himself. “There’s a pub not far from here that I visit now and again. We can dine there.” When you stood there silently debating, you looked down at you curiously. “If that is fine with you?”

 

Your eyes shifted about curiously in thought. Was this a date now…? Admittedly, you just thought you were going to see to his fights and then head home to cook for yourself as dinner was a bit out of the question. “Sounds delightful, Mr. Frye,” you finally admitted with a smile to him, putting the mug down on the table and passing him his collapsed top hat. “This is yours too, by the way.”

 

Taking his top hat back, he looked at it curiously and then to you with a smirk. “Found out how that works, hmm?” Jacob teased, making one quick jerk downward motion of his hand to make the hat become wearable again before placing it upon his head.

 

Shrugging, you said, “It was by accident. It collapses in on itself as if that’s its purpose…”

 

“That is its purpose,” Jacob corrected, extended his arm to you with a motion onwards. “Shall we?”

 

Smiling, you took his arm and followed him to this pub that he was speaking of.

 

The walk there was pleasant and spent with just small conversation. Upon arriving at the tavern, Jacob escorted you to your seat before taking his own and ordering a chop for you both. “I assume another pint is out of the question for you, (Y/N)?” Jacob probed, as he would be fine to just ask for water or something else when ordering for you.

 

“I’ll just have some tea, thank you,” you responded with a simple motion of your hand. “It will keep me warm tonight, as I lack the firewood to keep my fire going as I wish I could.”

 

“Can’t hold liquor?” Jacob lightly jabbed, taking his own drink first that he ordered since the tea might take a moment to get together for the bartender.

 

“I am just not much of a drinker,” you admitted, scrunching your nose up slightly at the idea. “I’ll drink it to keep me warm and awake, but I can’t handle but one a day or two if I’ve eaten enough as I don’t desire to get drunk.”

 

Jacob stifled his laugh into the drink he sipped.  “So I was right—you can’t hold your liquor.”

 

“Oh, stop it you,” you laughed flirtatiously, running your fingers through your hair. “Not everybody is a born drinker.”

 

“Takes the special kind, I fancy,” he chuckled, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “So you said that you weren’t dating that other fellow,” the assassin pointed out almost completely off topic. “Was there anybody you were seeing that I just didn’t happen upon?”

 

Having him ask such a question, you frowned and looked off to the side remembering ‘him’ again. “I was…once,” you whispered almost inaudibly, thanking the man who would come by to drop off your tea. “His name was Edward Kenway, and he went out to sea sometime ago.” You shrugged your shoulders to keep the sadness of that at bay before burying your thoughts into the taste of the hot tea. “Not seen him since.”

 

“To say ‘was’ would imply that you think him dead,” Jacob noted with a gentle tapping of his knuckles upon the tabletop. He seemed engrossed in your answer.

 

You shrugged your brow, pulling the teacup from your lips. “He may very well be.” Looking at nothing in particular out the window next to you, you released a nasally sigh. “We used to write to one another, but that stopped months ago. It will be a year come tomorrow.”

 

A hum could be heard stifled there in Jacob’s throat as he fidgeted with his drink. “I see. Was there a reason he left to sea without someone such as you?”

 

A bitter laugh escaped your lips as you weren’t even sure what to say at first. “Money, I guess. We were both poor, and Edward hated that I took up a factory job that has me working all days of the week with…well… ‘not much to bloody show for it’, as he’d say.” You could still remember your anger over the whole conversation with him. He wanted you to let him be the one to provide for you, but the money he was making was not enough to keep a decent roof over your heads and the factory job was at least allowing bills to be paid. “So he promised me a better life, and the only way for that to happen was for him to take to sea and find a solution.”

 

Jacob sucked in his lower lip and shook his head. “I’ll be the first to tell you that he’s a bloody fool to leave someone such as you behind. Any bloke will know his one true treasure is the woman who puts up with him and loves him no matter what.”

 

You blushed, relieved that the food came so you could have a second later to think of some sort of response beyond a pathetic ‘thank you’. “I appreciate that, Jacob.”

 

He nodded at you, seemingly interested in the topic at hand. “You sound lonely without him.”

 

“I gave him my heart for three years,” you continued a bit hesitantly. How much did you really want to divulge to someone who was seemingly interested in you? “Yes, he was always using liquor to drown out his sorrow in matters, but he stilled his demons around me when we started to date. It only escalated again when I would come home really late all exhausted and tired from my boss yelling at me or the amount of work I had to get through.” Gathering up breath, you sighed it out long and hard to keep your sadness out of the conversation. “He thought I suffered, but I admittedly suffer without him now.”

 

Not having a response to such a thing, Jacob reached across the table and held your hand tightly. Your fingers lose underneath his touch, you responded with them slowly gripping him in return. Closing your eyes as you knew this was the best hug he could give on the other side of the table, you nodded slowly whispering ‘I am fine’, though it was obvious, in your broken tone, you were far from it.

 

After the meal was enjoyed and paid for, Jacob aided you in returning home. Seemed he knew exactly where your house was this time and you didn’t even need to be bothered with reminding him. Turning to the assassin, you smiled your thanks in the evening while holding his hands tightly. “Thank you for everything, Jacob. It was a lovely day.”

 

Jacob smiled sideways before looking at you in a concerned way—a way you hadn’t really seen until now. “Will you be alright on your own tonight?”

 

Honestly, you weren’t sure. You wanted to ask him inside, but you had no fire to keep him warm, and you had to be honest that you didn’t know Jacob all that well. “I will be fine,” you partially lied from the doorway of your house.

 

The young man laughed softly, looking down at his feet before gazing up at you from just under the rim of his hat. “You’re rubbish at lying—did anybody tell you that?”

 

Rolling your eyes playfully, you nodded as you, once again, thought of ‘him’. You’d be damned if you’d say his name one more time tonight. “Yes, I’ve been told before.”

 

Jacob drummed his fingers on the house’s foundation with a smirk. “I guess asking if I could stay is not something I should ask, mm?”

 

“You just did, and the answer is… not tonight, Jacob,” you whispered, as you needed time alone. Biting your lower lip, you boldly moved towards him to kiss his cheek. “But I appreciate the offer.”

 

Before you could escape his grasp and the chill of the cold air, he moved to kiss you in return but not on the cheek as you had him, but close to the corner of your lips. When you didn’t retaliate or show disapproval, he hesitantly moved his hand to your chin. His thumb upon it in a tender way, he extended his index finger upon your jaw line as if to caress you before moving to kiss you a bit deeper.

 

It was a kiss you’d never felt cripple you before. Your grip upon the doorframe loosened as you responded with a series of kisses that were almost sloppy in a way as you’d been dire to have someone hold your heart again. When you realized how lost you were in his advances, you stopped yourself and managed to halt Jacob as well with your hand upon his chest.

 

“Ja-Jacob…” you stuttered quietly, as if not wanting to wake some husband you were cheating on with this assassin. “I-I’m sorry, I just—.” A response of any sort failed you. Hand to your lips to still yourself from acting once more, you swallowed harshly with a shake of your head as you were still upset and thinking of Edward. The talk of him throughout the evening surely didn’t help much.

 

“Forgive me,” Jacob apologized, his fingers gently upon your cheek to try and get you to look at him. “I didn’t mean to act out like that. I just sort of got lost in the moment. Can you blame a bloke like me with someone such as you being more intoxicating than any beer?” He was trying to be lighthearted and get you back to a smile of some sort if his choice of words and actions were any indication.

 

You did smile. Taking his hand from your cheek, you held his hands tightly together in front of you. “Maybe in time I can do this a bit with ease, but not yet.”

 

“So I have a chance?” he asked, sounding a bit confident in the matter.

 

A laugh escaped your lips and you nodded. “Yes, but just give me a bit of time.” You needed to wait for tomorrow…wait and see if Edward actually sent a letter. If he didn’t, then that would be the end of it…you couldn’t stand around waiting for a ghost to return.

 

Jacob moved himself out of his coat and started to wrap it tightly about you. Even when you tried to insist he keep it, he wouldn’t listen. “I will be back for this tomorrow,” he reminded you with a smile. “Besides, you need it more than I do if you’re intent on being alone here with no firewood to get your fire going.”

 

The leather was heavy, if you were going to be honest, but the lining inside of it was quite welcome and comfortable even if smelling of the streets of London. “Thank you, Jacob. I’ll take care of it.”

 

His lips kissing the back of your hands, he waved to you. “Goodnight, (Y/N),” he said with a smile. “I’ll see you again tomorrow night.”

 

“Not at the Fight Club, eh?” you questioned, wrapping the coat tighter about yourself as the winter air was starting to get a bit abrasive.

 

Jacob shook his head with his arms outstretched. “No, but I’ll be by to check in on you.” Getting to the streets, he paused in his actions and looked down the road at the sound of a carriage heading his way. Smirking at the opportunity, he bowed to you with his hat off and to his chest. “Till next we meet.”

 

As the carriage passed behind Jacob, he had instinctively outstretched his arm in time to grab onto the windowsill of the moving carriage (remaining in his bowed position as he did so). His body jerked in the direction of the speeding wagon, but it fazed Jacob little as he took to the spinning, back wheel with a quick motion of his feet and jumped upon the rooftop to get a quick ride to where he had intended to go for the evening. He waved yet again to you to show he was merely showing off—the assassin soon disappearing under an upcoming cobblestone bridge not far from your housing.

 

“Classy,” you joked to yourself, shutting the door finally and making your way to bed for the evening.

 

\--

 

There was no letter.

 

When you went to work, you expected something to be dropped off for you, but no such letter from Edward came. Admittedly, it broke your heart more than you thought it would. You wish the thoughts of Jacob could chase away this sadness, but that was wishful thinking at best. All during your shift at the factory, you did your best to hide your tears. Not that the manager would care. He only really cared if you did your work on time. Realizing that you were going to have to let go of that phantom, you cringed from the idea of how hard that would be. The memories and times you spent with Edward were still very much there in your mind—it was becoming a slow wound in your heart that was gradually breaking open and bleeding.

 

Never did you feel such relief when the whistle blew to signify the end of your shift. Stuffing your belongings eagerly into your bag, you hurried as quickly as you could to the train station with your head lowered in hopes to avoid eye contact with anybody as your eyes were still red from the tears you shed throughout the day.

 

Upon arriving home, you were quick to toss your bag down and your sadness soon became anger. “WHY!” you shouted angrily, going to his old office you kept organized for him. Your arms outstretched on the desk filled with his belongings, which had collected dust over the months of no use, you rolled them all off of the top and onto the floor with a horrible collection of thuds and crashes as things scattered and broke upon hitting the floor. “Was I not good enough for you!” you continued to yell at nobody. If his ghost was watching, he could get a good look at what destruction he had caused you.

 

Going to his bookshelves, you started to throw every last bit of them onto the floor—tearing out the pages of the ones he held most dear to him in an unstoppable rage of pain. Tears nearly blinding you from your actions, you kept going regardless. “Why didn’t you stay here, you ungrateful PIG!”

 

Moving to a picture of him and you that you had framed years ago, you threw it harshly onto the ground with a loud smash, causing the glass to break and cut parts of the black and white image. Pulling it angrily from where it resided in the frame, parts of the glass cut at your fingers, making them bleed though you paid it no mind. Sniffling as you ripped the picture down the center to sever him from you, you glared at his image as your lip trembled. “Why didn’t you understand all I wanted was you!” you screamed, your fingers digging into the picture, tears staining the photo as they tapped upon the torn image you used to keep close to your heart.

 

As you held it there in your hands, you realized all of this was pointless. Not like he was here to answer you or give you any sort of inner peace. Your body weakening from your outburst, you fell to your knees in the chaos of the ruined room—hiccupping from the agony swelling in your broken heart. “All I wanted was you…why couldn’t you see that…?” you practically whispered now in the dead silence of the house. “I would have been happy just coming home to you every damn day even if we lived on the streets…”

 

You didn’t bother to clean up the room. There was no point. If you could help it, you were going to lock it and throw away the key. Everything in there was too much of a reminder of everything you shared with him, and this was one way for you to heal.

 

As you sat on the sofa that evening, you heard a knock at the door. You knew it had to be Jacob, and a part of you wished you could turn him away, but having someone to talk to was better than nothing. “Come in,” you said in a weak attempt to sound fine.

 

The door creaked on its hinges as the assassin allowed himself inside rather curiously given the tone you carried. “Good evening, (Y/N),” said Jacob with a raise of his brow. “Are you…alright?”

 

He was soon by the sofa, checking on you with his fingertips to your tear stained cheek as a means to try and get you to look at him. However, you wouldn’t comply. You didn’t have the energy or the desire to do so. “If I said ‘I was fine’, you know I would be lying.”

 

“That’s for bloody sure,” Jacob whispered, sitting down beside you with a worried gaze there that you could see out of the corner of your eye. When you didn’t respond, he hummed in thought of what to do. “Do you want to talk about it?”

 

“No,” you responded weakly as all your energy had left you no thanks to your tantrum earlier.

 

“Is there anything I can do for you then?” Jacob probed further, taking his index and middle finger to your cheek to try and rid it of the tears that lingered there.

 

Scrunching your face up as you felt another desire to cry coming up, you sighed shakily. “I don’t know.” You were being honest, as an idea of what could possibly make you feel better escaped you. To ask him to take away your pain would be too much to put on a single man. Figuring he wouldn’t mind, you moved towards him and just buried your face upon his chest while clinging to him tightly in a desire to just be held. Maybe a hug would work? Who knew?

 

Jacob responded. He was hesitant at first, but his embrace did find you as he held you tightly with his chin resting upon your head.

 

As the time passed on the clock, you eventually settled down and talked to him—told him what had caused your distress and breakdown after you had found the energy to make and serve tea. It caused you to cry a bit now and again to speak of Edward so openly again, but you knew it was the only way to heal.

 

Fondling with the teacup you had given him, he looked down at the drink with a sigh of disappointment. “I know this won’t mean much, but I will still stand by the fact he was a bloody fool for leaving someone such as you here.” When all you did was nod, he continued. “I am sorry he hurt you. Perhaps it would mean more coming from him than me, but…” Jacob paused and shrugged his shoulders with a simple sigh, fingers drumming against the cup in his hand. “…all I can do is offer my condolences on the matter.”

 

You smiled—for once—that evening. “Thank you, Jacob,” you whispered, drying your eyes with the back of your hand. “I know you mean well, and I do appreciate that.”

 

He gave a crooked smile, looking down at the tea once more before gazing at you as he was midway through the notion of taking a drink. “Perhaps now might be an inappropriate time for me to be blunt and say that he was not the only man to be captivated by you so.”

 

You stifled your dismal laugh best you could in the cold, quiet room. “I am not oblivious, Jacob,” you reminded him, turning to look at him as he took his sip. “Would it be unfair of me to ask for more time?” You saw him shrug his brow as his mouth was busy with his tea. “I just need to recover from all of this.”

 

“As you wish,” Jacob said simply with a reassuring grin that it was alright. “I can wait as long as you need me to.”

 

“I appreciate that,” you chuckled, finding some relief in the idea that he would be fine with allowing you to heal. When you noticed he was finished with his tea, you offered to take the teacup from him, but he refused and took yours instead. “Come on, Jacob, I can—.”

 

“I’ve got this,” Jacob interrupted, taking them to the kitchen. “You deserve to relax, and I will see to that bit.”

 

He stayed with you till you fell asleep that night. Jacob didn’t join you in the bed but merely stayed by the windowsill facing your bedside so he could talk to you till you drifted asleep. You were so tired the conversation with him was almost like a dream; especially, with the moonlight cascading in through the window to shine upon his hooded silhouette there.

 

\--

 

When you awoke, you found him gone and his coat had left with him. While waking to an empty room was a bit numbing at this point, you still wished he had stayed a bit longer but expected no less at this point from the assassin.

 

The day went about as usual. Nothing was much different, and you still felt emotionally and physically miserable from not hearing from Edward. Trying to bury yourself into your work to escape his memory, you found it downright impossible and was met with tears again. Finishing your shift and heading to the train station, you debated on stopping for a drink of some sort at a pub. You never thought the idea would be so intoxicating—to drown out your sorrows in liquor—but you would do anything at this point to be rid of this heartache.

 

As you headed on your way through the streets of London, you heard Blighters in the distance yelling at…somebody, but you paid them no mind as they usually left you alone. You were just a simple factory worker, so you assumed you had your safety with that under your belt.

 

“Oi! You there!” came the intimidating voice again, making you look up and around you.

 

It was a Blighter alright with about three of his buddies heading your way. “Y-Yes, sir…?” you stuttered, as you weren’t sure what it was they would want.

 

The man was huge and only got more frightening in size the closer he came. “Seen ya sneaking about with that assassin chap,” he chastised, his arm outstretching to the wall not far from you to barricade you there against the cold, brick wall behind you.

 

Your hands gripped onto your bag tightly in worry of where this was going. You knew the Blighters were having awful luck with Jacob and his Rooks, but you figured nobody would notice or care that he took interest in you. “I-I don’t know what you mean?” It was a horrible lie, and the Blighter let it be known he caught onto it as he bashed his knuckles harshly against the wall to make you cringe.

 

“If the boss hears of this,” he continued with a twisted smile, “you’ll be dead in the Thames soon enough, love.”

 

With your boss dragged into this, you frowned angrily and tried to gather some courage in the matter. “Then let him deal with it, and leave me be!” you ordered only to have the air knocked from you as his rough hands gripped your throat harshly so. You could hardly breathe, and your nails clawed at his skin in hopes to get him to put you down.

 

“Why should I wait for his order when I can do it right here and now?” the Blighter asked, his fellow comrades snickering at the idea. Seemed they were eager for bloodshed and you just happened to be the unlucky one walking by that night.

 

A gun went off and you saw in the back as one of the Blighters fell instantly after a flow of crimson sprayed from his head. The grip upon you loosening, you watched as a shadowy figure dropped from above and instantly took out the other two behind the man who had you pinned.

 

“What the devil—!” he gasped, turning around but could hardly finish that sentence as a hidden blade was taken to his throat. Gurgling upon his own blood, he fell quickly after to expose the figure of the ‘demon’ responsible.

 

You gasped and struggled for air with your hand gently upon the abused skin of your throat. Eyes trying to focus, you saw it was an assassin of some sort, but…it wasn’t Jacob and it wasn’t Evie either as you had seen her wanted picture. Back against the wall once more, you raised your other hand to plead for mercy. “P-Please…I am…but a factory worker…!”

 

“Lass,” began the voice that triggered your heartache anew, “it is me!” His hands upon the white hood, the man you assumed dead pulled it away to expose himself. “It’s me,” he insisted once more, those blue eyes looking to you as if longing for some sort of embrace, “Edward!”

 

Your legs felt weak, and the wall behind you was the only support you had. Resting upon it, you dropped your bag to the ground below as you took in the sight of the man you never thought you’d see again. “E-Edward…!” you gasped in disbelief, hand to your trembling lips. “Oh my God, Edward…! It is you…!”

 

Edward wasn’t sure how to respond at your actions, but he took it as a good time as any to take your wrists and pull you close to him in a tight embrace. You didn’t argue with the notion. Even if you were heartbroken and angry with him before, you now just wanted to hold him. He was there…he was really there. Your fingers buried into his hay colored hair, you cried hysterically more over the realization he was alright than what had happened prior.

 

“What took you so long!” you demanded to know through your tears, your voice cracking and weary from all of the crying you had been doing lately.

 

“I am sorry,” Edward apologized, moving to cradle your cheeks in his hands carefully as he had the hidden blades upon him. “I reckon asking you to forgive me is a bit out of the question, but know that I was without a means to contact you for awhile yet.” He probably saw the doubt in your eyes, making him try to get you to look at him when your eyes drifted away. “(Y/N)…I got everything I promised you and more! I swear it!”

 

It was as though he knew you were mad—that you had torn apart everything at the house just in a fit of anger as he kept searching you for the forgiveness he was asking for. “All I wanted was you, Edward…all I wanted was for you to love me…!”

 

“Jesus, I do love you!” he countered quickly, hissing through his teeth as he spoke so. Seems your words stung him.

 

“I can hug and love any love letter and trinkets you send me, Edward Kenway, but it is not the same thing as hugging and loving you,” you chastised with a pitiful, hurtful expression.

 

He looked about curiously, moving you closer to him with a ‘shushing’ sound. “Come now,” he began, “let’s talk about this back at home, aye?”

 

Upon gathering up your bag and making sure nothing important escaped you, you did as he suggested and took the train home with him to find out what he had been doing this entire time. He had done a good bit of trading and selling for companies across the sea to earn the money and wealth he so eagerly craved and soon adopted the Assassin’s Creed from the American Brotherhood.

 

“Why did you decide to become an assassin?” you asked curiously, trying to calm your nerves from such an eventful evening.

 

“It suited my purposes of bettering myself as well as aiding me in making what money I needed to get you out of this piss-hole,” Edward explained, motioning to the house about you both. Seems he still held it in regards of ‘not good enough’ and that was annoying you for some reason.

 

“Edward,” you sighed, shaking your head with your fingers through your hair. “Was life here with me really that bad?”

 

He scrunched up his scarred face and hissed angrily at that question. “Of course not!” he countered, moving closer to you on the sofa to hold your hands tightly. “(Y/N), you sleep in this house freezing because the walls don’t hold back the cold and because you hardly have the money to buy wood for the fire. Is this really the life you wanted?”

 

“I was supporting myself **_alone_** ,” you stressed, anger flaring again in your tone as you were still disappointed in Edward’s decision. “If you were here—.”

 

“I am here now!” he interrupted eagerly. “I left on the promise I would give you something better, and now I have returned to give it to you.”

 

Just as you were about to respond, you heard a knock at the door and your heart sunk. God, if that was Jacob, this would be the worst time ever for it.

 

“Expecting someone?” Edward asked curiously as he got to his feet to check to see who it was.

 

You wanted to say ‘no’, but that would be a pathetic attempt at lying, so you just let Edward take to answering the door, and, sure enough…Jacob stood there. _Shit._ You thought to yourself, hand over your face with a muffled sigh.

 

“And, who are you?” Jacob asked, sounding almost offended and challenged by Edward’s presence.

 

Edward looked at the guest with confusion and an equally challenging stature. “I am Edward Kenway,” he responded irritably. “I think the real question is who are you and what are you doing here?”

 

Jacob raised his brow at the name and nodded. “Oooh, right, so you’re that bloke that left (Y/N) here to be sad and miserable.” The words were venomous and even from where you sat you could hear them.

 

“Jacob!” you scolded, not wanting a fight to break out as that was the last thing you needed.

 

“Who is he?” Edward asked, moving to the side, prompting Jacob to allow himself on in with that cocky, over confident strut of his.

 

“Just as she said, lad,” began Jacob in a rather cocky manner, leaning in towards Edward with a sneer. “I am Jacob Frye.”

 

“Smarmy bastard, you are,” growled Edward, his fingers curling into a tight fist.

 

Jacob leaned back a bit to size Edward up and down with an unimpressed look. “An assassin? Don’t see many of those around London town.”

 

“What the hell are you doing here, boy?” Edward demanded to know, puffing out his chest as he tried to intimidate Jacob by his stature.

 

However, Jacob was unfazed and merely shrugged his shoulders as he pocketed his hands. “I was here taking care of the woman you left behind.”

 

The words were so ambiguous you knew that could be taken in any direction, and Edward had a short fuse at times. “JACOB!” you scolded a bit louder this time.

 

Edward wanted answers, and it was here he turned to you as Jacob gave you a ‘what’ sort of shrug and look—as though he saw nothing wrong with his words and actions. “Have you been seeing him behind my back?” Edward asked angrily.

 

“I was spending time with him, yes!” you came right out to say, still hurt over being without Edward for so long. “I thought you were gone, and I wasn’t going to cradle onto a memory of you, Edward!” Tears blurred your vision, as you didn’t want the night to end like this.

 

“And you choose him over me?” Edward demanded to know, his voice rising angrily.

 

“I didn’t and haven’t chosen anybody!” you corrected quickly from where you sat at the sofa.

 

Jacob raised his hands to stop the little spat before pushing his hand against Edward’s chest to get the man to relax. “Honestly, lad, the lady’s had a long day. Why not let her rest?” He was being honest, but that cocky attitude was egging Edward on all the more.

 

Grabbing onto Jacob’s wrist, he removed it angrily from his chest. “Don’t touch me, you prick,” growled the Welshmen as he made his way over towards you. “If you need to rest then I suggest doing so. I will be up in a moment.”

 

The idea of the two being left alone made you feel nervous and you almost took to your feet in reprisal. “Oh, no, you don’t!”

 

“(Y/N)!” Edward’s voice was stern as he looked at you demandingly. “Do as I say—just this once, will you?”

 

You hesitated, but you knew Edward would only send you out of the room if he was going to make an ass of himself, to say the least. “You both better not hurt one another,” you whispered to him after looking over Edward’s shoulder at Jacob. Sighing through your nostrils, you pushed yourself to your feet and headed to the bedroom for the evening.

 

“YOU!” you heard Edward shout at Jacob from down the hall. “I want you outside!”

 

“Are you sure you want to do that, Eddie?” Jacob’s voice asked. “While we’re under your roof, I am obligated to be civil, but I won’t be able to account for my actions if you push me outside.”

 

“Don’t make me pick you up and throw you outside, boy!” warned Edward in a lower, harsher tone.

 

You heard nothing from Jacob after that. Only the door opened and then closed with an angry slam. It was then you hurried as quickly as you could to the bedroom and made your way quietly to the windowsill to eavesdrop on their conversation outside.

 

Edward pushed Jacob forwards, but the assassin caught himself and gave a rather angry glare at the push. “I don’t recommend doing that again, **_Eddie_** ,” Jacob threatened in a rather intimidating manner, showing in his stance that he was ready to fight.

 

“What gives you the right to come here and stir up trouble?” Edward demanded to know through his clenched teeth.

 

“You were the bloody fool that left her,” Jacob countered, pointing at the house. “You think a woman like that is going to wait around forever for you to come home? If it wasn’t me, it would have been someone else!”

 

“I left to give her something better!” Edward roared. It was so loud that you’d think he was standing right there beside you. Whenever his tone got this way, you always flinched. It was never pleasant when he was mad.

 

“And I gave it to her!” Jacob challenged, his chest puffed out with his arms back as if ready to attack Edward.

 

Edward did attack at that moment by pushing Jacob backwards, but Jacob was expecting it and grabbed onto Edward’s arms—pulling him closer to him and head butting him harshly to where the fellow assassin lost his balance for a second. Outstretching his leg, Jacob hit Edward’s knee at an angle to make the older assassin lose his footing and fall to his side. Jacob was soon standing over the captain with his hidden blade engaged.

 

You panicked—almost wanted to scream, but you were rendered breathless at the idea the two might actually kill one another.

 

Jacob stalled. He remained in that pose for a moment as if to threaten the idea. “Our Creed,” he stressed through his labored breaths, “prevents me from killing you or even harming you without reason.” He retracted the blade then and there. “So let’s make this interesting, shall we?”

 

Edward was on the ground, supporting himself on his elbows as he listened to Jacob intently.

 

Extending his hand to offer Edward a means to stand, Jacob pulled the fellow assassin to his feet. “The Fight Club,” Jacob began, looking him dead in the eyes. “The one out in the Thames…meet me there, and we’ll settle this as men.”

 

Taking in the idea, Edward tilted his head as if to acknowledge the thought. A bitter laugh arose from his throat. “As men? So, to the death then? Those fights are bloody death matches.”

 

“Precisely,” Jacob said in a rather eerie manner. “No weapons—just fists. The winner gets her.”

 

Edward scoffed, hands on his hips as he thought it over. “You think I am going to let you take the one good thing in my life away from me, lad?” He brought his fingers to the side of his nose with a hidden smirk under his palm. “You are horribly mistaken. I didn’t fight that bloody hard just to lose her now.”

 

“She was the only good thing in my life for the short time I got to know her,” Jacob reminded the captain, his voice almost sounding melancholy for a moment. “So we fight then for her and die peacefully knowing the other will take care of her.”

 

“She’s not going to like this,” pointed out Edward, as he knew you better than Jacob.

 

Of course you did not! The two men you cared for were going to fight to the death and the thought of losing either one was a sort of heartache you couldn’t live with. You wanted to scream at them for this foolish plan, but you knew Edward would scold you and the plan would no doubt happen anyways with how impossible Jacob could be. Your hands to your face, you stifled your sadness.

 

You saw through your fingers as Jacob shrugged. “Tell her if you wish,” he insisted, walking past Edward with a challenging tap upon his shoulder. “I will see you tomorrow in the ring about seven.”

 

With the conversation over, you knew you couldn’t be caught spying. Regardless of how wobbly your legs were, you dragged yourself pathetically to the bed to work on undressing for sleep.

 

To the death…? Was Jacob really going to go this far? You wanted to slap sense into them both as they were being so impossible and narrow minded. Since when were you a trophy to two men’s hearts? Why weren’t you allowed to choose? Not like the choice would be easy.

 

As you worked on stripping yourself of your dress, you heard the door open and Edward allow himself inside. You lacked the stomach to face him let alone speak to him. He had put you through so much and it seemed he wasn’t quite done yet.

 

Edward didn’t speak as you expected him to—not right away, at least. His fingers touching you about your shoulders and then moving to your neck, he started to kiss you upon your skin in a rather suggestive manner. You didn’t have the energy for this. As tantalizing as this would have been weeks ago, you felt suffocated.

 

“When will you be done breaking my heart?” you asked ambiguously as he helped you undress the rest of the way.

 

“It was never my intention to hurt you so,” said Edward in his defense as he moved his hands underneath your arms and to your sides to take in the contours of your body.

 

You pulled from him, turning to face the captain even if that meant facing him down naked. “You never intend for anything to happen, but it happened.” Honestly, you weren’t going to let this go. What you were fishing for, you weren’t sure, but an apology would be damn nice.

 

His callus hands, roughened by the time out at sea, touched your cheeks, and he looked to you intently. “I love you, (Y/N), and I’ve always loved you. I’ll keep loving you long after I’ve taken my last breath—.” You pushed away from him making Edward sigh with a defeated sigh and motion of his hand to you. “What do you want from me, (Y/N)? Just TELL me, and I will do it for you!”

 

“I don’t know what to ask of you, Edward,” you whimpered, as you knew—possibly by tomorrow—he could be dead. Closing your eyes tightly, you looked out the window at nothing in particular. “It feels like you showed up too late…and-and I want to love you, but I just…” You stopped yourself as you could tell you were rambling. Embracing your own body, you looked away from him pitifully. “Don’t leave me again…no matter what happens…I don’t think I can handle the idea of you not around…”

 

Edward didn’t respond. Maybe he knew now what you meant earlier and that’s why he didn’t speak of Jacob or the Fight Club. Instead, he embraced you tightly. His hands finding yours, he held them securely with a kiss to your head. “Know then, that what I do, it is in the honor to have your heart and love again.”

 

\--  
  
It wasn’t reassuring hearing those words, and you hardly slept that night. Even with Edward back and warming you in bed, it wasn’t as joyful and or peaceful as you thought it would be. He insisted you quit your factory job when you woke early in the morning, rousing him as well in the process of your daily routine, but you declined…declined mainly because of how uncertain you were he’d make it out alive in this brawl.

 

When night fell, you wasted no time running to the Thames…you were not going to be waiting at home for the ‘victor’. You were not some princess in a tower to be won, and if you could stop the two, so be it.

 

You had caught a boat and arrived just in time to see Jacob talking to the man in charge of the fights. He was motioning to the shirtless Edward who was prepared for this battle. Seeing the man nod at the arrangement, you panicked as you got off at the Fight Club’s boat and hurried through the crowd to try and stop them.

 

“Edward! Jacob! Don’t!” You yelled, hoping that that would be enough but the cheering and roaring crowd drowned your words out and the two were soon in the ring.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen! It seems we have a special one on one fight between these two: Jacob Frye and Edward Kenway! Let the match begin!”

 

Jacob went right for it without a second thought, causing Edward to respond as well. Their hands meeting, the two tested each other’s strength by pushing upon one another. Muscles flexing and teeth clenched, you watched as Jacob surprisingly had the upper hand for someone younger and (as you’d assume) not as experienced as Edward.

 

With the younger assassin smirking at his show of strength, it only lasted for a second as Edward took his chance to move his foot to Jacob’s stomach and, upon Edward landing on his back, flipped Jacob up and over him with most of his strength going to his leg.

 

Jacob was caught off guard, but it wasn’t enough to make him crash into the ring’s parameters. Nimble as always, he caught himself on his hands and flipped backwards to land on his feet with a readied stance. “Good show, old man…” he mostly muttered to himself.

 

Edward didn’t care about the compliment riddled with spite. Running towards Jacob once more, he was upon him in no time at all and wrapped his arms around his center to push Jacob up against the railing to try and knock the wind from him.

 

From where you were standing in the crowd, you could tell it jarred Jacob a bit as the younger assassin didn’t respond right away beyond a gasp with his back hitting the wooden plank behind him. However, he recovered quickly, and putting his hands together, he hit Edward’s spine with a mighty strike—enough to make Edward loosen his grip on Jacob and give Jacob the edge he needed to counterstrike with his right knee to Edward’s jaw.

 

Blood spilled from Edward’s mouth from that hit and became even worse when Jacob stilled the captain’s head with his hands and struck him again with his knee.

 

“Stop it!” you screamed, but as you tried to call out to them, the crowd was more intent to have you not be heard. “Jacob!”

 

Edward was prepared for Jacob to try again, and blocked the incoming hit with his arm before grabbing Jacob by the ankle and forcibly pulling him off of his feet to get him upon his back. Blood dripping from his mouth, Edward straddled Jacob quickly to prevent him from going anywhere as he reared his fists back and began to punch him as return fire for the attack earlier.

 

The cracking sound was more than you could handle. You couldn’t see the hits Jacob was taking, but he wasn’t responding to the assault—possibly trying to weasel his arms free to find the chance to do so.

 

“Edward!” You didn’t care if it was against the rules—if it was deemed unsafe—you got to the ring and pulled yourself within it. “Don’t do this! Stop! The both of you!” you demanded a bit louder, running towards Edward to grab his blooded fist as you refused to allow him to strike Jacob one more time. “ ** _STOP!_** ”

 

Looking to you, Edward growled disapprovingly. “What are you doing here?” he demanded to know, trying to take back his hand from you.

 

“This madness WILL stop!” you roared at them, seeing that Jacob’s mouth and nose were bleeding from the hits Edward had managed to land upon him.

 

“Wha-You told her?” Jacob hissed at Edward, not expecting him to, it seemed.

 

“I didn’t tell her bleedin’ anything!” he snapped back, moving off of Jacob to allow him a moment to recollect himself. Regardless, he still pointed angrily at the challenger. “You got lucky, lad! A moment later, and you’d be gone!”

 

“Hah!” Jacob scoffed, wiping his blooded nose with the back of his hand. “I just needed a moment more to get my arms free, and then you’d be the one recoiling in pain!”

 

Seeing Edward about to attack Jacob, you stopped them both by stepping between them. “STOP IT!” you roared again. Your presence didn’t prevent them from glaring at one another. “You think this is the way to go about this? Beating each other until one of you stands to claim your prize?” You looked between the two assassins, hurt that they would come to this sort of barbaric conclusion. “Since when was I not allowed to choose who I wanted to be with!” you exclaimed in pain.

 

Hearing you say such a thing, both men turned their attention to you with interest—as if you had your answer when you never felt further from it than before.

 

“So? Who do you choose?” Edward asked, as if certain it would be him.

 

“You would have the nerve to ask me this now?” you asked Edward with a brow creased in indescribable pain.

 

“Gracious, Eddie,” Jacob began sarcastically with a shake of his head, “why not give the lady a moment to think?”

 

You raised your finger to Jacob’s voice, looking over your shoulder at him disapprovingly. “You, be quiet!”

 

Jacob shrugged, as if offended by your attack with his hands slapping to his sides.

 

“The truth is, for both of you, I don’t have an answer…” you said, knowing that was a pathetic way to end things, but you honestly didn’t. Trying to imagine yourself in the arms of one or the other felt the same…it was not a choice you could easily make. “I would need to think on it…”

 

Edward sighed, expecting as much as he took your hands within his. “Alright then,” he said between you two. “I can’t force you to love me again, try as I may.” He scrunched up his face as he spoke showing that it hurt to admit defeat in this. “But know that I do love you, and that won’t change.”

 

You mouthed a ‘thank you’ before turning to Jacob. “Jacob, you said you would wait for me,” you reminded him with a crooked, brief smile. “Did you mean that?”

 

“Of course,” Jacob answered, offended you would question such a thing. “Even if it’s ten years from now, I will wait for you.”

 

You nodded, smiling between them. “Alright then. I guess you’ll both just have to wait…let me reach some sort of decision in this.” Gathering up what courage you could, you pointed at them both. “But you are both getting off this damn ring right now.”

 

Both men were disappointed in that, but they obeyed by following behind you to the outer area of the arena. The crowd was equally displeased, but you were going to be the decider in this battle and it was going to be without bloodshed.


	2. Who to choose?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part of BRAWL, where the reader gets to know both Assassins all over again and attempt to make their decision. I will make 2 other stories after this where the reader chooses Edward and where the reader chooses Jacob, so there will be two different ways about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to put in your name without hassle, check it out on tumblr~

You wanted them away from you—both of them. After the fight, you did your best to bandage them up and send them on their way so you could think in private. With how much money Edward had claimed to have accumulated in his travels, you worried little of where your former boyfriend was going to be living. According to a letter he sent you, Edward said he had found a house in Queen Anne’s Square, and that was enough to settle your worry on where he’d be staying.

 

It was nice having peace and quiet whereas in the past it used to be quite lonely. How funny that was to admit to yourself…you were glad to not have Jacob or Edward anywhere nearby when in the past, you were starving for somebody to be there beside you to keep you company. In a matter of one night, you went from feeling abandoned without the men you cared for to suddenly feeling suffocated by the presence of these two Assassins.

 

However, this wouldn’t last, and you knew it. The race was on between these two, and you would probably find yourself bombarded by their presence more than often enough. It was then a knock at the door diverted your attention from the tea you were enjoying in front of the fireplace. It was too late to be anybody but Edward and or Jacob. You knew that…but who was it? You dreaded finding out, but all the same, you put your tea down, wrapped your blanket about you, and moved yourself to the front door to answer it.

 

Seeing the man standing there, you sighed irritably more than you did welcome his presence. “Jacob Frye,” you groaned, showing you weren’t in the mood for his company right now. “Shouldn’t you be elsewhere?”

 

Jacob merely shrugged his brow as he sucked in his lower lip as if to be coy about his presence. “Was it really against your rules that I come in to just make sure you were alright, (Y/N)?” he asked, remaining outside of the door all the same and waiting for you to possibly allow him inside.

 

You groaned, wiping the drowsiness from your face as you did so. It was late, and you were tired; now you had this Assassin at your door seeming to ask for your company without outright saying so. “I am fine, Jacob,” you answered quickly, still mad at him and his split second decision to have a death match with Edward. Here, you leaned against the doorway with a nasally sigh that could easily be seen on the cold kiss of the air, which embraced you both.

 

He could tell you were cross with him. His stance weakened and he looked off to the side as if to gather his thoughts before finding the courage to talk to you again. “Can I at least ask if you’re warm tonight? The last thing I need on my shoulders is the worry you’ll be getting sick because you’re so cold.” Jacob was aware that you had been struggling to keep yourself warm during the cold nights because of the lack of money.

 

You wondered how to answer, your finger tapping upon the wooden frame of the doorway. Because the two Assassins were feuding, you didn’t want to be honest, but you still were a rather bad liar. “Edward bought me some wood for the fire, Jacob,” you answered with a stern look in hopes that would keep his temper in check. “I will be fine tonight.”

 

Seems the look wouldn’t work completely. Jacob raised his brow and almost whispered an ‘oh’ sound. “So he’s allowed to be here and not me?”

 

“He was hardly here for that long, Jacob; for heaven’s sake!” you scolded, trying to not raise your voice as you were admittedly too tired for that sort of thing.

 

Silence filled the air as Jacob lacked a proper counter, perhaps, or maybe, he was just eager to stay on your good side.

 

Still, as you stood there you remembered he did take quite the beating to his face from Edward. “How is your nose?” you asked, hoping to change the conversation as you brought your blanket tighter about your cold body.

 

When you mentioned it, Jacob nonchalantly touched it. “Eh, still sore, but that’s to be expected with how bloody hard that bloke struck me.” He flinched at the tenderness that hit him shortly after his desire to touch the injury. “But it is fine, (Y/N).” The Assassin smirked. “I am made of stronger stuff.”

 

“He could have killed you,” you felt compelled to remind him, anger causing your heart to beat wildly at the thought.

 

Jacob scoffed and corrected you quickly, “I could have killed **_him_**.”

 

“Was that really all your ‘brilliant’ mind could come up with!” you snapped, unable to hold yourself back from tearing into Jacob for his brash decision nights ago. Honestly, you hadn’t realized it, but you had stepped forwards and actually caused him to step away from you with his arms raised as if in surrender. “You would really do that to me, Jacob?” Your anger turned to sorrow, your brow wrinkled in sadness as you shook your head unable to believe it still. “I know you can be reckless, but for fuck’s sake…you were willing to kill yourself and someone I’ve loved for three years just to put some sort of claim on my heart?”

 

“(Y/N)—!”

 

“Please, leave!” you ordered, turning away from him then as you didn’t want him to see you crying. The feelings of love you once had for him had turned to bitterness and failing to taste as sweet as they used to; the past few days, which allowed you to think clearly on the situation, were to blame in the end. You could hardly even take comfort in his presence as you once did.

 

“(Y/N), please! Let me explain myself—!” Jacob insisted, coming up behind you to hold your shoulder, but you were quick to jerk it away from his hold.

 

You pulled your hands from your face in your desperate attempt to keep your sadness from him, but it was too overwhelming to try anymore. Maybe if he saw how hurt you were, he’d leave you be? “I cannot deal with this right now, Jacob…!” Pitifully, you looked over your shoulder at him and it was there you saw his face break at realizing how upset he had made you.

 

Jacob was still reaching for you, but it was there that he recoiled his fingers at the sight of what he had done. Arm to his side once more, his body hunched in a defeated look as his eyes took to the ground beneath him.

 

What was begging to be said, you couldn’t help but say it regardless of how hurtful it would be. “I can’t…I can’t deal with **_you_** right now.”

 

Raising his head at those words, Jacob looked to you with a rather offended expression. It was there he realized how much he had probably lost, and you saw him almost clutch his chest where his heart was, but he halted the action—turning his hand into an eager fist with a soft swear being muttered under his breath. “I’m sorry,” he murmured, honesty in his tone that was also heavy with regret. “I didn’t mean to…I was just…”

 

The words didn’t seem to want to come out for Jacob, and so you dismissed him again. “Please… ** _leave_** , Jacob…” Embracing yourself in the cold of the air and the conversation, you tried to get your anger to come back to show you meant what you said. You couldn’t do this; at least, not right now.

 

Jacob hesitated again, but he did eventually step back and away from you the longer you continued to glare at him through your teary expression. He showed his defeat in the matter, nodding his head understandingly at your desire to have him gone. “Okay,” the Assassin practically whispered there in the frigid night air. “I’ll, uh…I’ll see you later, perhaps?”

 

You couldn’t answer that request. Stepping back into your home, you closed the door with a heavy heart to keep Jacob out and away from you. You needed time still…time to think and to recollect your thoughts on how you felt about the men trying to court you. Back against the closed door, you embraced yourself all the more as you would be the only one right now to do such a thing. Loneliness had found you again in its clutches, and it made you quiver with regret at having to push these two away just to think fairly on who deserved your heart.

 

Why were they so senseless? Why didn’t Edward understand that you would have been happy just having him in the end? If he hadn’t gone on this fool’s errand, you would both still be together and Jacob wouldn’t be an issue.

 

But Jacob…regardless of how much of a brash thinker he was, he did everything he could to keep you company and take your mind off of the pain of Edward not being around. If Edward had died, you would end up on the streets in due time with nobody to care for you—possibly picked up by the brothels, no doubt. Both had done as much good as they had done bad.

 

Wrinkling your brow with a nasally sigh, you wiped your eyes clear of the tears that had blinded your vision with your fingertips. You had to send a letter to them to let them both know how you felt. It had hardly been a week, but you knew sitting at home and stewing over your pros and cons would get you nowhere fast. You had to meet them again and decide through one meeting each which would be ideal to continue onwards with.

 

\--

 

You sent your letters to them in the morning before heading to work. The emotions wearing you down made working at the factory difficult, but you continued regardless. It was a slow day with your heart beating rapidly from anxiety, but you felt yourself spring to your feet when you heard the whistle blow to end the shift. Heading to the train station to catch your train, you nudged your way gently through the crowds only to be stopped by a familiar sight not far from the locomotive.

 

It was Edward Kenway. The Captain of the Jackdaw stood there waiting for you with his arms crossed upon his chest in a relaxed and expecting fashion. You had told Edward you would meet with him first; you had to, as you owed it the man you knew for so many years.

 

Walking through the crowds and bypassing the steam of the train, you made your way towards Edward to embrace him tightly. With all the times you spent together, you had to inwardly admit that he had a bit of an advantage over Jacob. All the same…you had to remember…he broke your heart in the pursuit of money.

 

Edward complied to the hug without hesitation. His embrace was tight, as if fearing you’d just push him away and walk off from him again. His fingers dug into your hair to show his desperation in keeping you close and, without words, express how much he had missed you and your company.

 

You wanted to say you missed him, but your heart still ached over what he had done to you.

 

It was then the captain moved in to kiss your cheek. You accepted it, but you stiffened all the same at the loving gesture. “I know you probably don’t desire that, lass,” he whispered between you both, “but I’ve been wanting to do that for awhile now.”

 

Bitterness started to pollute your mouth and prompt your words to be a bit venomous. “Then you should have stayed home to do so,” you reminded Edward quietly, only to watch as he sighed at your aggression. “Three years, Edward…three years I gave you my heart.”

 

“Four, actually,” Edward corrected, taking your hands within his to hold them tightly in his roughened palms.

 

“Could you really count a fourth, Edward?” you asked, raising an eyebrow at his tally. “That fourth year was me just loving and longing for letters you’d send, and even then, they stopped rather abruptly that year!”

 

The Welshmen sighed as he looked about the train station all the same. “Shouldn’t we have this talk elsewhere, lass?” His deep blue eyes found your gaze again. “I don’t think this is a good place for this sort of thing.”

 

He was right. It wasn’t exactly private, and the sound of the trains would drown out any words you both could bother to spare one another. “Where then?” you asked, as you merely told him you wanted to meet and decide what to do then.

 

“You’ve not seen my ship yet, (Y/N),” the Assassin reminded you, taking your hand within his like any lover would when escorting a partner. “Come. Let’s start there, shall we?”

 

You found yourself at the docks soon enough to see the massive ship that Edward had somehow managed to obtain when he left sometime ago. It was impressive, but you admittedly couldn’t help but wonder how he got such an impressive vessel. “And where did you get this?” you asked, boarding the ship with her captain right behind you.

 

Edward smirked coyly. “Some things you’re better off not knowing about, (Y/N),” he assured you, taking to the deck of the boat and motioning for you to follow him to the Captain’s Quarters. “This way now. I have things to show you.”

 

Doing as you were asked, you thanked Edward for keeping the door open for you as you stepped inside to find the room full of interesting décor choices. While the skulls, foreign currency and even gems that glistened in the candlelight caught your attention, it was the ornate desk that did the most. You couldn’t help but gawk at it. The impressive designs upon it were enough to tell you it was probably quite costly. Honestly, with the rolled up maps and paperwork lining the desk, it was hard to get a good look at it properly. Just as you thought to move them, Edward came up behind you and embraced you with his beard tickling your exposed neck as he buried his lips there to kiss you.

 

A part of you wanted to push him away again, but the other part wanted to allow it just to see where he’d take it. You didn’t push him off this time, even if your heart was actually aching under his actions upon you. So many nights you had wanted to feel this sort of thing again—just to feel his breath upon your skin and the mark of his kiss—but now that you had it, you almost wanted to fall apart as your heart reminded you of the pain you were in. “Edward…” you sighed out, trying to show that it was starting to become uncomfortable for you.

 

He halted in his actions, but that didn’t stop him from keeping his arms about you tightly. “I am not a stranger to you, you know?” he whispered there between you both as though he was sharing some secret. “I made a mistake, (Y/N).” Edward’s words became heavy with regret as he buried his forehead against your shoulder as if begging for forgiveness. “How long are you going to make me pay for that mistake?”

 

How long indeed? You hadn’t an answer for him. He hurt your heart for a year being gone out at sea with hardly a letter for you to enjoy. A good 8 months prior was him away from you and writing you almost every week. Was that really even a relationship…? You felt your chest squeeze all the same, and it was there you took his hand and held it tightly to try and reassure the lover you were scorning. “I was hurt and lonely, Edward,” you reminded him, feeling his hand constrict upon yours when you spoke. “I wanted you back more than anything.”

 

He didn’t respond. You felt him move against you to show he was listening, so you merely continued.

 

“I loved you so damn much,” you continued, biting your lower lip to prevent it from trembling so as the words were hard to admit without provoking distress. “I would have been fine to come home with you even on the streets as long as you were there beside me.”

 

Here, the Captain of the Jackdaw moved you around so you could look upon him even if you so desperately wanted to prevent him from seeing how broken hearted you were. You didn’t want this love to end. You wanted it to thrive and be something you’d be proud of, but it felt like Edward was willing to chase after money no matter how badly you’d beg for him to come home. Was money always going to be more essential than love to him? Seems he couldn’t keep sight of what was important, and that worried you.

 

“I never left you because of anything other than my love for you, (Y/N),” Edward reminded you, his hands to your cheeks to try and steady your gaze to have you see how honest he was being. “A man is supposed to be able to take care of the woman he loves, and I could hardly do that right.”

 

“You were doing it just fine!” you insisted, tears streaming from your cheeks as you wished he hadn’t ruined you so.

 

“Shhh, let me finish,” Edward insisted, his thumb going close to your lips to try and quiet them tenderly. “You had to get a job, because mine wasn’t paying us much, and we couldn’t afford what I felt we did.” He gestured at nothing in particular. “You can say, all you bloody want to, that you are fine with me on the streets, but our love wouldn’t last as long as that, (Y/N).” Here, he grabbed at your shoulders to make you understand his words all the more. “You needed a better roof over your head, food on your plate, and firewood to help with the cold nights…we weren’t going to get any of that with what we were doing.” Edward corrected himself with a shrug. “Well, we would, but we wouldn’t see one another as often as we’d like, and I have to be honest when I say that I prefer spending my nights with you than behind some desk.”

 

You listened, unable to respond right away as Edward was trying to make his objective clear.

 

“We would have become strangers in our own home,” he continued sorrowfully at the thought, brow heavy with fear at that becoming a reality. “You and I were working so much that all we would do is come home and sleep shortly after. I barely saw you those long days and nights you were at the factory. I didn’t want our life to be that way, as I wanted to see and spend time with you every moment I was awake.” Edward sighed, shaking his head at what had become of everything. “Seems I failed fucking miserably. Even now, you look at me as though I am a stranger to you.”

 

Hearing him confess his worries made you finally take pity on him and feel that familiar fire rekindle in your heart. Your fingertips just under his jaw line, you tilted his head to try and get him to look at you once more. You rarely saw him hurt as this. Easily, you had seen his anger and his love, but seeing his face broken into regret almost made him look like another man to you. “I missed you,” you said softly, lip threatening to tremble again at confessing your feelings to him.

 

Edward apparently took that as his signal to try and kiss you, and so he did—on the corner of your mouth.

 

Admittedly, this time, you didn’t fight him or feel the need to push him away. Edward had confessed his method to his madness, and you felt bad punishing him for it all. “And that money means nothing to you?” you asked further, a question that touched his lips as they were not far from yours.

 

“The money was a means to give you a better life,” Edward reminded you, searching your eyes for some sort of signal on the matter. “It would mean nothing to me if I don’t have you to share it with, love.”

 

Your fingertips on either side of his face, you brought him closer to kiss him once more. The captain complied eagerly as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss from his end as he embraced you tightly. The intoxicating taste of his breath was enough to make you weak at the familiar feeling you had longed for. Finding this out, Edward laid your back to rest upon the top of his desk—knocking over the candelabra and the maps and papers in the process as he did so. You didn’t desire it to go further beyond the kiss.

 

When you pulled slowly from him, the Assassin’s alcohol stained breath caressed your lips as he breathed a laugh upon them. “I had many dreams and fantasies about you on this desk of mine,” he mused teasingly with his fingers to your hair.

 

You gave him a playful yet scolding look at what he was hinting at. “That will have to wait for after my decision, big boy.” Arm to his chest, you kindly pushed him away from you, so that you could sit upright at the very least and stop the heated passion from going to a point you wouldn’t be able to say ‘no’.

 

Edward obeyed, but at the same time his voice was hard from your words. “If you choose me, that is.” He looked to you as if disappointed that he didn’t have your heart once more.

 

“Edward,” you began with a sigh, wiping the weariness from your face, “what you did was kind and sweet. You pursued it all for the sake of our love, and I appreciate that, but you also put it in danger.” You actually had to stop yourself from reminding him that Jacob was there during that time. Last thing you needed was to ignite his rage. Fingers curling upon the desk underneath you, you gripped the woodwork desperately. “Just understand that…no matter what, Edward…” you paused and looked to him then. “…I still appreciated everything you did for me, and I’ll remember it all fondly.”

 

“Jesus, don’t talk like that,” Edward insisted, shaking his head with a somber sigh to accompany his actions. “Don’t talk like this is it.”

 

It very well could be. You didn’t give him comfort when he asked for it so. Instead, you avoided his gaze. “It is getting late,” you reminded Edward, moving yourself to your feet. “I should be getting back home.”

 

“You can sleep here, (Y/N),” Edward reminded you, taking your hand into his once more to try and insist on the idea. “Even my Jackdaw is better at keeping you secure compared to our home we shared together.”

 

He could never see the house you lived in as anything other than some ramshackle building when, to you, it held a lot of memories. “I just like sleeping in the past sometimes, Edward. It feels almost comforting remembering fonder moments.” You were trying not to be spiteful or bitter, but it seemed it was hard to disguise your hurt when you spoke.

 

“Then sleep in the here and now with me,” interjected Edward quickly, grabbing your other hand to prevent you from escaping him.

 

“I cannot share the same bed as you, Edward,” you reminded the Jackdaw Captain. “That would not be fair to Jacob.”

 

Edward scoffed. “Then sleep in the same bed as him then if that will make it bleedin’ fair!”

 

You blinked—jerking your head back at his surprise attack when it came to his choice in words. “I-what? Are you **_insane_** , Edward?” Honestly, you didn’t expect that sort of comment to come from his mouth. “Are you really that dire to sleep in the same bed with me again?”

 

“Jesus, not sexually,” Edward corrected, thinking your mind had drifted south. “I meant just sleeping beside you, (Y/N).”

 

“Even then, I’ve only known Jacob for a little while,” you felt need to explain in your defense. “The idea of sharing a bed with him is…beyond my idea of ending a night with him.” You were being honest. As tempting as the offer had been at times just to have someone warm there beside you when Edward wasn’t around, he was still someone you were getting to know.

 

“Am I not allowed at least one more night with you beside me, (Y/N)?” Edward was pleading with you at that moment, his eyes hooked to yours as if begging for you to say ‘yes’.

 

You felt his hands to your cheeks soon enough to try and entice an answer for you. Crumbling under his touch and the look upon his face, you found your words. “Fine,” you said softly, taking his hands and removing them from where they were resting. “Since you’re allowing it to be fair with Jacob, I won’t say ‘no’ to this request.” Maybe it would feel like old times again? You honestly wouldn’t know unless you did it.

 

The Assassin moved in to kiss your lips affectionately once more. The kiss felt more of a ‘thank you’ than anything. “I can get you something to eat in the morning when we wake,” said Edward as he rest his forehead against yours, just desiring to have you close.

 

You felt compelled to bring up one little problem with his plan. “And what will I wear tonight?” Honestly, you only had your work clothes on and not your cotton nightgown on your person.

 

Edward moved from you at that moment and ventured over to the array of chests and boxes he had about against the right side of the Jackdaw to shuffle through one ornate chest in particular. It took him a moment to go through the clothing, but he eventually came over to you with the nice looking gown sprawled across his arms. “This,” he answered simply, handing it over to you to admire the craftsmanship of it, as it was a rather decorative nightgown with embroidery you’d never really seen before (at least not on a nightgown). “I was going to give it to you when I arrived, but…well…you know the story.”

 

Taking the gift graciously from him, you nodded to Edward. “Thank you. That was kind of you.”

 

His hand to your shoulder, he squeezed it tightly before heading towards the doors. “I’ll leave you to change for the time being.”

 

You would have preferred it, but you stopped him all the same. “Edward,” you began, halting the Assassin in his tracks, “I still need help having someone undo my corset.”

 

Edward looked to you over his shoulder with a raise of an eyebrow. Perhaps he wasn’t sure if you were being serious or joking; but something reassured him, and it was there he headed back to aid you in removing your gown before relieving you of the tight corset. “How did you get rid of this when I wasn’t around?” he asked, concern in his tone as he undid each lace as he used to whenever you asked him to in the past.

 

“Most times I didn’t,” you admitted, feeling relief when the tight clothing item loosened its hold on you. “Sometimes I’d come home too tired to even bother removing it, so I’d just go to sleep with it still on me.” With it finally removed, you brought the gifted nightgown to your chest with a sigh of relief. “Thank you, Edward.”

 

“(Y/N), that is dangerous to do,” reminded the captain as he rolled up the corset and put it off to the side for now. “How the bloody hell did you actually get to sleep with this thing wrapped up on you so?”

 

“You’ll be surprised how exhausting a factory job can be,” you said with a bitter laugh as you looked over at him. “You don’t have to leave, you know? Just turn away from me. I can get dressed with you here.”

 

Edward did as you suggested, and you found yourself comfortable for sleep for the first time in forever—making you drift towards his bed almost instantly as you wanted to have a decent night’s sleep for once in your life. The Jackdaw Captain had moved the covers out of your way for you after he himself had gotten comfortable as well. With him settled in behind you, you felt the bed shift from his body weight as he moved closer to you to kiss your cheek.

 

“Goodnight, (Y/N),” he whispered, the warm words kissing your skin in the room blanketed in darkness. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

You hesitated in returning the affection. All the same, you moved your hand behind you to try and search for his; your fingertips finding his rough and muscular side till his fingers came to yours. Squeezing his palm tightly, you responded. “Goodnight, Edward. I’ll see you tomorrow.” You wanted so badly to say you loved him, but the words nearly choked you in the process. “I—sleep well…”

 

\--

 

Edward did as he promised. He found you something to eat from the food he had on his own ship before allowing you to depart to hunt down Jacob Frye. The way things ended with Jacob that one night…you were a bit nervous to even see him. You were angry and, admittedly, you still were. Both men were in the wrong to see this as fine to do—fight to the death for you without allowing you a choice—but it was Jacob that flamed the fires of the thought.

 

Shaking it from your mind, you ventured through Whitechapel’s Rook stronghold locations to try and find the Assassin. He said he would be closer to the train station, so it was those stronghold locations you checked first. Venturing through one back detour of roads leading behind buildings of Whitechapel, you were startled by the sound of a blade disengaging. Turning your head, it was there you saw the Assassin basking in the setting sun upon a partial brick made wall, which overlooked you.

 

His legs apart and hood up, you could hardly see his face as he let the blade rest once more in his gauntlet. Jacob leaned forwards, the sound of leather stretching to accompany him. “I was beginning to wonder if you’d show up, (Y/N).”

 

“I always keep my word, Jacob,” you reminded the Assassin. “Even if I am late, I still do my best.”

 

His hands to the ledge of the wall, he pushed himself off of his resting place to land closer to you. With him no longer haloed by the dawning light, he was a bit easier to see now even if his face remained in the shadows of his hood. He granted you a thin smile, looking down at his feet before finding the courage to find your gaze again. “Are you still cross with me?”

 

“Of course I am, Jacob,” you said without hesitation. “What you decided was wrong and inappropriate of you!” You were trying to not start this day off badly, but you had to let him know how you truly felt about his brash decision.

 

“(Y/N)…” he sighed, idly swaying to the side with a roll of his eyes before bringing his fingers to the slope of his nose to massage between them.

                                                                                         

“Jacob,” you began again, hoping to get him to listen, “you treated me like some precious trinket. You **_both_** did, so don’t think Edward didn’t get me lecturing him about some of his wrongs too.” In disbelief, you shook your head at him as your face wrinkled in dismay. “You would really kill Edward? Was that really your solution?”

 

“I was mad, (Y/N)!” Jacob responded, his voice actually loud and reverberating off of the surrounding walls. Seems Edward wasn’t the only one with a temper. His chest puffed out, he almost stood before you like he was challenging you. “He left you for a year or so, and left you to wallow in your heartache! What kind of a _man_ does that!” He stressed the word ‘man’ as if to defy the idea Edward was one to begin with.

 

You looked away from him. He was sparking your anger about Edward all over again, and you found this a rather dirty trick unless he was doing it unwittingly.

 

“Look at me, (Y/N),” Jacob said, his voice softer this time, as he took your face in his hands to get your eyes to meet with his. “I saw you suffer through him not being beside you, and that bloody killed me.” He was stressing his words through his teeth for some reason. Jacob’s hold on you was almost trembling as well, but it was gentle compared to how tensed and angry he looked and sounded. “I only saw a fraction of how hurt you were; **_A fraction!_** ” Jacob’s face cracked under the pressures of sorrow just as Edward’s had and just like Edward, he looked different and not himself. “If he had been gone for as long as you said, I can only imagine how often you had been suffering all because of his bloody foolishness!”

 

You were hurting for awhile yet. Some days it was easier to hide than others, but it was why your friend took pity on you and tried to get you out more often—leading to Jacob. You dared not say that to the Assassin in front of you now. If you did, it would make things worse.

 

“I know I was wrong,” Jacob continued, hoping to get a response from you. He tensed his lips as he thought of what else to add, his eyes continuing to search yours for something. “I was mad, and I was je-jealous…”

 

He struggled to say that last word, it seemed, and it was there you looked to him more intently.

 

Jacob shook his head (perhaps to be rid of the feeling) as he looked to you once more, releasing his hold upon you. “I was jealous of the idea that he had your love as he did. I thought for sure I’d have a chance in those few days I knew you.”

 

You smiled briefly. “You did,” you practically whispered, hating to admit that when Edward was now very much alive and well. “The things you did to comfort me, Jacob, were kind and I appreciated them when I was in a low part of my life.”

 

“But I screwed it up, didn’t I?” Jacob asked with a heavy sigh.

 

Looking down at your nails to be rid of his regretful look, you nodded hesitantly. “However,” you began, tightening your hold on your gown before you, “people make mistakes, Jacob, and while yours was costly as was Edward, I did promise I would try to be understanding and start over again.”

 

Jacob was quiet. You heard him slap his arms to his sides, but you weren’t looking to him now, so you had no idea what could possibly going through his mind right then and there. “Care to go to the Fight Club for old time’s sake?”

 

Here, you looked to him. He was still emotionally troubled, it seemed, but he was trying his best to get reacquainted with you. “With you in the ring again?” you asked more curiously than anything.

 

“No,” responded Jacob with a brief smile, “I just want to sit and talk to you.”

 

It was then you agreed to go. Being welcomed back into the halls of the fancy Fight Club was like old times when it came to Jacob, but the foreign feeling of it was that he was beside you talking and not beating men in the ring. You were relieved only drinks would be served, as you weren’t sure you’d have the stomach to really eat anything.

 

Jacob fondled with his mug before looking across the table at you. “I am sorry, (Y/N),” he apologized over the roar of the crowd. His hand to the back of his neck, he rubbed it there as if stressed over his confession. “I didn’t mean to treat you as anything less than. That was never my intention, and I hope you know that.”

 

“I know, Jacob,” you said, but your tone was heavy all the same and gave away the fact you were still burdened by his recklessness.

 

“I should have realized Eddie meant a lot to you no matter what harm he had done,” he said honestly, tapping his fingers upon the tabletop. “I know I should have just let it go, but God dammit, I just wanted to show to you that I could be better and wouldn’t treat you that way!”

 

You wanted to add ‘by killing him’, but you stilled the words. Honestly, you had been spiteful enough to him tonight when it came to his decisions. It was time to try and forgive him. “And how would you go about that, Jacob?” you asked, removing the rim of the mug from your mouth to speak. “You are an Assassin, and I know you are ever working—ever moving. How would any of this work?”

 

“Eddie is too, you know?”

 

You narrowed your eyes accusingly at him. “I am aware, but I am asking **_you_** , Jacob…not him.”

 

He raised his hands to defend himself and make you calm your anger at him. “For you, (Y/N), I would find a way.” Jacob relaxed in his chair with a heavy sigh. “I would write you letters to wake up to every day and come visit you any chance I got. I could…” he struggled at the thought of what to say. “…I could take you dancing or just a stroll about the market square. Whatever it would take to make you happy and see you smiling again.”

 

You laughed softly at the precious thought. “Are you really a good dancer?”

 

Seeing that spark back in your reaction, Jacob felt at ease and merely smirked with a shake of his head. “Eh, you will just have to find out, won’t you?” His hand to his mouth, he listened to his thoughts before removing his hand and leaning forwards on the table. “I’ll tell you what, (Y/N), if you decide to be with me in the end, I’ll take you dancing. You can decide for yourself if you made the right choice in the end.”

 

Honestly, you couldn’t help but laugh softly at his words. “So I could be getting a bad dancer if I choose you? What a choice,” you joked lightheartedly.

 

He opened his hands upon the table as if to shrug at the thought. “Aaah, you might, or I might be pretty good. You’ll just have to find out.”

 

Maybe it was because you knew him less, or maybe he just had that sort of charisma, but Jacob always seemed to know when to make a bad situation a bit brighter again. It appeared he had a relaxed way of approaching things even if he could let his temper run him a bit at times when passionate about something. “Alright, Jacob,” you whispered, a smile still upon your lips. “I’ll consider that thought.”

 

When the night at the Fight Club was over, Jacob escorted you back to your home. Edward had admitted to you that if you wanted to rest in the same bed as this Assassin you were welcomed to in order to make things fair. Honestly, you debated on telling that to Jacob when you found yourself at your front door.

 

“I guess this is where we part ways?” Jacob asked, a bit melancholy at the thought as he allowed your arm to slide from his as he opened the door for you.

 

“For now,” you admitted, as you weren’t sure what tomorrow would bring. All the same, you stalled as it wouldn’t be fair to keep the whole bed arrangement from him. “Jacob, Edward insisted that I sleep in the same bed with him and that I could do the same with you to make it fair.” When you saw the confusion in his face, you raised your hand to calm his thoughts. “He slept beside me—nothing more.”

 

“Oh,” Jacob answered, his voice and stance a bit more relaxed as he looked off to the side at the thought. “I wasn’t sure whether to be angry or aroused there for a moment.” He was joking (sort of), and it caused you to make a sarcastic ‘ha ha’ at him. Jacob looked to you once more with a raise of his brow. “Did you want me to?”

 

It was something you weren’t expecting from him, honestly. You were expecting him to be all for the idea and just run inside to do it. It was actually quite comforting that he was now allowing you a decision in the matter when it came to your comfort. It was scary to have him in the same bed as you, but all the same, you did trust him not to do anything foolish. You didn’t answer right away. Instead, you pushed the door open wider for him. “Come in; it’s late.”

 

Jacob removed his top hat and entered into the building without a second thought on the matter since you allowed it. Yes, that was the motion you were expecting prior, and you rolled your eyes teasingly with his back turned as you shut the door behind him.

 

“I can sleep in my knickers tonight, if you want me to?” Jacob offered, since it was obvious you wouldn’t have anything for him to wear tonight. You would offer Edward’s old clothing, but that instantly rang as a bad idea.

 

It was a new man all the same, and you couldn’t help but blush at the thought, but you nodded to him. “That will be fine, Jacob. Let me get ready for bed since I have my job waiting for me tomorrow.” You headed down the nearby hall to get to your bedroom you often shared with Edward in the past.

 

“Of course,” he answered, putting his top hat off on the nearby table closest to the sofa in the living room. “Just let me know when it is safe to come in.”

 

With your new gown put into place upon you and your hair loose for the evening, you called out to Jacob to allow him within your bedroom. Your heart was beating wildly when you heard the door moan on its hinges to announce his arrival. Even if Edward said it was okay, you couldn’t help but feel a bit guilty over this act. With your back turned to the Assassin, you felt him come up behind you to embrace you tightly—just as Edward had the night before the brawl.

 

Your chest tightened at the foreign feel of Jacob. The hairs upon his face began to tease and tickle your skin as he kissed the exposed part of your neck from where he was standing. He probably felt you tense as he shushed you and your actions. “I am not going to do anything,” he whispered in the darkened room, his words hot upon your exposed skin as he embraced you from behind. “I just want a moment to hold you in case this is my last chance.”

 

Closing your eyes tightly, teeth upon your lower lip, you held his hand tightly that was there upon your stomach. He responded and held yours in return. “We need to sleep now, Jacob. You can continue this during the night, if you wish?”

 

Jacob didn’t argue the thought and allowed you to get into the bed with him behind you. As you fashioned the covers over you both, you felt him back upon you. His arm coming from your side to find your hand and hold it tightly, you felt Jacob rest his chin above your head. It was a sleeping position you were used to before with Edward, so you couldn’t say it was uncomfortable. You just had to remind yourself that it was a new man that embraced you so.

 

“Goodnight, Jacob,” you whispered, your tone heavy with exhaustion as the day had been long for you. “Sleep well, and I will see you in the morning.”

 

You felt the Assassin move slightly as he kissed the top of your head. “Goodnight, (Y/N), and sleep well.”

 

He didn’t add anything beyond that, but you did have to remember he was an active Assassin, and for all you knew, he could be gone in the morning. Without dwelling on it much, you let the sweet embrace of the rugged man lull you off to sleep.

 

\--

 

You weren’t closer to an answer, but you couldn’t continue dating the two men day in and day out. Not only was that a stressful thought, it wasn’t fair to them. After work, you found yourself alone and with your thoughts. This was always a bad combination as you had a tendency to over think things. Why wasn’t this easy? You loved them both so much regardless of their flaws, and now you had to make your choice.

 

Looking off to the nightstand where you had a pen and piece of paper to write your letter to them in regards to your decision, you debated on just postponing the thought. “No, you can’t do that,” you said quietly to yourself, your fingertips caressing the teacup in your hands in idle thought. “The longer you put it off, the worse it’ll be for everyone.”

 

Biting your lower lip, you placed your teacup down on the table not far from the sofa and then reached for the paper and pen. A decision had to be made…one way or another. With a heavy heart and a deep breath to gather your courage, you began writing in regards to making your decision.


	3. The Captain's Heart [True Ending]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third part of BRAWL where the reader chooses Edward over Jacob. There will be another part where the reader chooses Jacob, so do not fret~! I just felt Edward would be a more obvious choice over Jacob with how the story was going. Jacob is more an ‘alternative ending’.

The Jackdaw.

You never thought you would find your way back to that ship after Edward Kenway had shown it to you before, but you had sent your letter to him, you let him muse it over, and now it was time to confront him.

As you made your way closer to the ship, you noticed the crewmembers moving boxes off the mighty vessel. You could only assume it was Edward moving into his home at Queen Anne’s Square—having probably not unpacked properly prior. You guessed Edward would have been overseeing this, but he wasn’t on the deck of the ship as you thought he’d be or on the dock either. Stopping one of the crewmen to inquire of his whereabouts, you were pointed to the captain’s quarters.

Even if you knew the man longer than Jacob, you were still worried upon every step you took—each one feeling heavier than the last as you made your way aboard the Jackdaw. Soon, the very doors leading to the captain’s quarters were before you, but you hesitated at the idea of going in right away.

You had belittled his choices in trying to give you a better life, and admittedly, you were still hurt by them. But, you were willing to give him a second chance, and this was it…this was the choice you made, and it would be up to him to accept it or not.

Your hand almost touched the handle to one of the doors, but you stopped. Even if you knew Edward well, you still were on a captain’s ship, and you had to respect that. Turning your knuckles to the door, you knocked on it instead of just barging in.

“Enter,” came Edward’s muffled voice from behind the doors.

And so you did, pushing against the door and allowing yourself into the main headquarters for the captain (as messy as it was). Edward was at his desk, looking over some paperwork of some sort, before turning his attention to you. His back straightened and he quickly did away with the papers he was mulling over.

You took a single step forward with your hands clasped to your chest (as if to pray for strength), and that’s all it took for the captain of the Jackdaw to take to his feet and remove himself from behind his desk. Seems he read the letter. You weren’t so sure before, but now—given his movements—he had done so and found relief in the fact you were indeed standing there as promised. Soon, Edward was upon you, and his arms embraced you tightly in such a grip that you could hardly breathe for a moment until he relaxed his embrace.

It felt like old times again, and that alone brought a warmth to your heart. While it was hard to admit sometimes (especially to Edward), you did miss him and the love you shared.

When he pulled back to stare into your eyes, his thumbs rolled over your cheeks with a lighthearted look to his deep, blue eyes. “I was bloody sure for a moment you weren’t going to pick up where we left off,” he admitted in a quiet tone, as if worried someone may hear.

You gave him a brief smile and shook your head. “To be honest…I didn’t think I would either.” The words weren’t venomous—they were merely factual in design. You honestly weren’t sure you’d end up back into his arms again when you sat to write that confession letter to Edward, but it just felt right. While he had his moments that made you angry and even scared at times, he did everything he could for you out of love, and you couldn’t ignore that.

“But you are here, (Y/N),” Edward reminded you, his fingers slipping through your hair as he seemed to admire and find reprieve in that thought alone. “You are willing to forgive me and let us start over.”

You could only nod your head as you moved towards Edward’s lips to seal the thought with a kiss. His breath was still very much stained with the smell of alcohol, but you expected no less. If the bottles about the Jackdaw were any indication, he had been drinking quite heavily again, but you could only guess as to why. Still, it was a taste you were used to, and if Edward had stopped his habits before on your behalf, you could only hope he would again.

As the kiss deepened under the captain’s administrations, you felt his hands wander to your hips and guide you backward towards his desk. Your lower back hitting the rim of the woodwork soon enough, you pulled slowly from the kiss to give him a curious gaze.

“I told you that I had fantasies of you upon this desk, (Y/N),” Edward reminded you, making you partially sit upon it as he tilted your chin to have you peer into his eyes once more. “And, if you would allow me to, I would be more than pleased to fulfill them now.”

“You certainly don’t waste time,” you playfully scoffed, shaking your head at his eagerness to make love to you once more.

“And you have not desired it yourself?” Edward asked, finding that a bit odd as he raised a blond brow at your choice of words.

Honestly, it had been a long time since you slept with Edward—anybody, really, for that matter as your heart still very much belonged to him. The pleasures of keeping yourself company were so dull at best that you only bothered with the sensation once and never tried again; it just wasn’t the same without him being the one to touch you in such erotic ways. Realizing how lonely your body had equally been, you sighed (as if defeated) and shook your head teasingly at the captain. “If I said ‘yes’, it would only give you satisfaction I don’t wish to give.”

A sly smirk made its presence known upon the face of Captain Kenway. “Aye, but you did say ‘yes’,” he pointed out, his lips finding yours once more as his hands continued to roam over your body and teasingly went from your hips to the outer part of your thighs before drifting inward to jab at the thought of doing more even if your clothes hindered his actions.

Your stomach tightened at the thought, and you almost wanted to just get right to it, but he made you wait so—as slight revenge—you would make him wait too. Pushing your mouth against his to mutely ask for him to cease, you placed your fingertips upon his cheek and casually stroked his beard when you found him staring at you bewildered. “Sit down, Captain Kenway,” you demanded, moving your other hand to his chest to try and direct him back to his chair on the other side of the finely crafted desk.

“Oh? Who are you to give me orders on my ship?” Edward asked, finding amusement in that thought. Of course, regardless of that, he was following your demands already.

With him soon back within his chair, you sat just diagonally from him upon the desk. Your heel gently rubbing your other leg as if to tease the thought of his hands caressing you in such a way, you smirked while leaning forward to catch his curious gaze. “I believe I hold more power over you than your crewmembers, Captain.” All the same, your brow furrowed inquisitively. “Will you still order me around like some underling, or will you, once again, accept me as your equal?”

He stilled his tongue on the matter and merely raised his hands as if in defeat. “I am sitting,” he reminded you, reclining back in the decorative chair. “What would you have me do, lass?”

“Just sit and watch,” you answered simply, and your tone alone was to have him realize he was in trouble and still to be tortured for his prior decisions.

With Edward’s eyes remaining affixed upon you, you began to work on removing your clothing slowly. It was going to be torture for him one way or another, and even when he’d try to reach out to aid you in undressing, you were quick to place your heel upon his lower stomach giving him a ‘don’t even think about it’ look as one false move could have you heeling his manhood.

“Ah, so this is how you aim to torment me so, (Y/N)?” Edward questioned, leaning on his elbow with his index and thumb finger rubbed together as if in thought.

As you had removed your top finally to expose your corset underneath, you looked to him with a sly smile hooked upon your lips. “You deserve to be tortured, Captain.”  With only your corset remaining in time, you found that to be good enough for the time being as you took to your feet and moved towards Edward. His hands tried to reach for your body, but you were quick to meet them with your own and guided them off course of your figure and made them remain upon his thighs.

He groaned at you, making you laugh at his irritation you were purposely inflicting upon him. Grabbing onto his Assassin hood, you brought him closer to your lips—eyes lidded with a wickedness glowing within them; you were taunting him once more with your mouth just barely touching his. Edward didn’t move to try and steal a kiss from you, though you could see in his eyes that the thought was tempting. “I hope you realize what hole you are digging yourself, love,” he whispered to you, his breath easily felt upon your face as he spoke.

“Oh?” you asked innocently, finding that to be the perfect moment to grope at his crotch and tease the obvious erection concealed within his pants. “Are you really in a position to give me playful threats, Edward?”

Edward’s eyes widened briefly for that moment you took hold and a grunt escaped his throat as he tried to hide the fact the sensation was getting to him. “Not quite,” he hissed from the pleasure, covering his face with one hand to try and hide whatever satisfaction you could get from his expression, which was starting to grow heavy with euphoria. When he managed to move his hand away, he looked from you to your corset and then back again. “You’ll…you’ll need help with that, you know?”

You cocked a thin brow at him and smirked. “I don’t aim to take it off just yet,” you whispered, moving your lips to his neck to kiss upon his throat and feel as it shifted against your touch as Edward swallowed harshly at your attempt to continue fondling with his growing excitement hidden behind his pants. Easily, you could feel how eager he was and that gave you some empowerment as your harsh grasp moved from the swollen organ to his pants and, finally, you began to work on releasing him.

Edward waited—surprisingly. All the same, you could hear his breathing intensifying the longer you took in undressing him properly. When he was finally exposed, you fished out his swollen manhood and started to tease the flesh with your fingers and, soon, your very palm as you slid it up and down the shaft just to watch gleefully as he kept his hands to himself.

“You are playing with fire, lass,” Edward warned, voice heavy with excitement upon your every action on his sensitive erection as you continued.

“Again with the threats, Captain,” you teased, pressing the sensitive cock against your breasts, which were still concealed by the corset you wore. “Keep talking like that, and you won’t get to stick **_this_** anywhere,” you reminded him, gripping onto the base of his cock harshly.

The Welsh Assassin merely smirked at your taunting and flexed his manhood within your grasp to try and ridicule you in return. However, you wouldn’t be deterred from what you were set to do, and moving your lips to the flesh within your grasp, you began to kiss upon it as though it were merely his cheek you were pecking upon. Again, another swear departed Edward’s lips as you witnessed him roll his head back. “Fuck, (Y/N)...!”

Knowing you had him eating out of the palm of your hand, you decided to relent and it was there you moved to your knees just under his desk as if becoming an obedient slave to your master. “Alright,” you began, moving your finger to your lips to carefully dab away at the saliva lingering there, “I had my fun, Kenway. You may have yours now.”

He continued to eye you up and down as if debating what to do for the slow, sexual torment you inflicted upon him. Hand to his mouth, he wiped his palm across his lips before moving his hands to one of the belts you had undone. Equally, his movements were slow at first until he moved to you. The leather of his belt soon meeting with your throat, you found him fastening it around you like some collar and you almost gagged when he nearly made it too tight.

“Ch-Choke me all you want, Kenway,” you taunted, looking to him with a raise of your brow. “However, it won’t get you what you want if I cannot swallow.”

“True,” said the captain simply as he kept one end of the belt while reclining back in his chair. “So, why don’t you put that mouth of yours to good use then?”

You felt him tug on the makeshift collar and leash to try and entice your lips back upon his erection and you merely shook your head playfully at his interests. It wouldn’t stop you, of course; just as he was excited, you were too. Hands upon the base of his erection once more, you continued to tease as your lips played with the head of his cock—eyes almost glaring at him to show you wouldn’t be trifled with.

Edward cringed with a sideways smirk at your actions. It was obvious in his stare back he knew what you were doing, but he wasn’t going to force you onward…at least not yet, it seemed. His other hand moved to the back of your head after awhile of you teasing and playing with his manhood to try and make you at least take the head past your lips, and you finally obliged with a hidden grin of triumphant.

You could only take so much of him into your throat. As much as you wished you could deep throat him, it was nearly impossible and only half of his size could make it where you wouldn’t gag. Hand to the rest, you began to work upon the sensitive skin but—stopped—as the sound of the door opening caught you off guard and you quickly pulled back under the desk to hide better with your saliva dripping from Edward’s erection you were toying with.

Edward looked from you to the man intruding and he acted as though what he was doing was nothing important as his unclothed half was hidden well under the desk with him. “What is it?” he asked, not chastising the crewmember for just barging in as he did.

“Sorry to disturb you, Captain,” began the faceless man in the room, “but I was asked to inform you that we have moved everything we can off of the Jackdaw—we just have the captain’s quarters and then we should be done.”

“Really?” Edward moved closer to the desk at that moment, and while you remained hidden underneath it—trembling in worry you might be seen in such an embarrassing predicament, Edward only coaxed your actions onward as he tugged on the belt silently to try and get you to continue. “I have a few things to finish up here, but when I am done, I will let you know.”

You hesitated at the thought, but this was obviously Edward’s case for revenge. When he tugged a bit harder, you finally moved forward and took him back into your mouth to start working on him again. You were trying to be silent, but every lewd sucking sound you made, you couldn’t help but worry it would draw attention to the other man in the room. _Why is he so damn calm about this? I don’t care if he’s the captain of this ship!_ You thought to yourself, your saliva marking his length once more as your hands cautiously moved to his thighs to anchor yourself a bit better.

“I’ll tell the men then, sir,” you heard the man say before his feet could be heard shuffling away from the desk and to the exit of the room—granting you much relief.

When the door closed, Edward reclined back, but kept his focus dead ahead for a time being till he furrowed his brow with a smirk. “Be sure to swallow all of it,” he demanded, eyes affixed upon the doors ahead still.

Before you could think to ask what he meant, you felt the hot release hit your throat soon enough and a muffled moan was heard briefly as you tried to do as he asked. Try as you might to drink down his release, you found it almost impossible with how much he came. Parts of it even dribbling from the corners of your mouth, you pulled back with a loud gasp. “Y-You certainly know how to live on the wild side, Edward…!” You were more scolding than praising when you said those words.

Edward shifted positions on the chair and leaned forwards on his thighs. “Don’t fuck with me next time, (Y/N),” he reminded you with a grin. “Besides, what did you want me to do in that situation? The lad wasn’t going to see you there under my desk.”

“Be thankful for that,” you reminded him, narrowing your gaze at his decision to not yell at the man for just coming in as he did. “Otherwise, I did have your dick in my mouth…I could bite you.”

The Assassin laughed loudly at your threat. “As if you’d dare?” Edward questioned, pulling you out from where you were hiding only to urge your back against the top of his desk, causing an assortment of items to go flying and crashing to the floor below. “Also, I am not done with you yet, lass.”

His voice was heavy still and hissed through his teeth as he held you by the wrists—pinning you down on the desk, which rubbed against your back. As you watched him closely, you heard the hidden blade under his right hand engage when he removed his hand from your wrist. Wondering what he had planned with that, you caught your breath in anticipation as it moved to your chest, but found yourself exhaling a sigh of relief as he only used it to cut you free of your corset.

Your body free, Edward wasted no time in releasing his hold upon you and moving his rough touch to your breasts to fondle and tease the skin with his callus palms. A soft gasp escaped your lips as you arched into his touch. His beard soon rubbing against your neck as he kissed you there eagerly, you moved your arms behind him and embraced him tightly with your legs as well. Eyes closed to enjoy the sensation, you found your entranced intruded upon by Edward’s eagerness after so long.

Eyes nearly rolled into the back of your head as you heeled into him to urge his entire length into you, but he was still giving you his revenge and resisted. “You ass…!” he grunted, fingernails digging into his upper back to nearly mark him as your body was shaking from the mounting euphoria that was building within you slowly.

Edward grinned at your words and moved his thumbs against your nipples to try and rouse you all the more as his teeth dragged gently against your shoulder. “Mm, so you’ve told me,” he said hoarsely, finally relenting to you and pushing the rest of his engorged length within you.

The thrusting started off slowly until Edward began to gain speed—so much speed that his thighs were striking the desk and making it move and rock under his administrations. Your screams were escalating to the point they could no doubt be heard beyond the doors, but you were so blinded and drunk on ecstasy, you didn’t think to quiet yourself. Crying out his name again and again, you could feel and even hear how wet you were becoming as your climax got closer. Right when you felt yourself about to peak, you embraced the captain tightly and refused to let him move as your wet, tight walls caved in around him—nearly pinning him in place. “ ** _F-Fuck_** …! **_E-Edward_** …!”

Grunting at the tight fit becoming tighter, the Assassin moved an arm underneath your back and brought you closer to his chest, which was sweating and heaving from his own orgasm you provoked. The release was a bit weaker than the last, but it was still as warm and made you tremble in delight at feeling such a sensation once more. “ ** _Jesus_** …( ** _Y/N_** )…!” he moaned, moving his lips to your balmy cheek and began to kiss you there.

Perhaps you both hadn’t realized how long it had been and how much you desired one another, for you remained in the other’s embrace for sometime yet. Cradling the back of his head, you buried your nose into his hay colored hair and took in the smell of the sea that still very much lingered upon him as you did so. “It is good to have you back, Edward,” you whispered close to his ear.

“I am relieved I have your heart and love once more, (Y/N),” Edward said in return, cradling you close as though you were some delicate treasure he dared not mishandle again.

 

\--

 

Everything was moved to the new mansion in a few days. Admittedly, you found it almost suffocating to be in a house so large for just two, but if Edward desired this to be the direction your lives took, then so be it.

You never received a letter back from Jacob, and you never saw the British Assassin again after you had confessed to him that you had chosen Edward over him. For whatever reason, this brought you little closure that you felt you needed, and you wondered on and off how the leader of the Rooks was doing. You found yourself pondering that thought while gazing out the second story window from your bedroom at the streets below.

“Something wrong, (Y/N)?” Edward’s voice probed, jarring you from your thinking.

Jerking your head quickly from your thoughts, you placed your hand daintily upon your forehead and smiled. “Oh, it’s…it’s nothing, Edward,” you lied; another awful lie, and it showed upon his face that he knew you were as he ventured further into the decorative room to speak with you.

“You know you’re rather shite at lying, love,” he reminded you, taking your hands within his before moving them to his lips to kiss you there. “Care to be honest with me?”

You couldn’t. If you mentioned Jacob’s name it would cause Edward to be furious, and you were done with the thought of such anger rising up within him again. Falling into his touch, you smiled weakly. “Is it alright if I pass? I promise you though—I am fine.”

Edward nodded in understanding, but he still studied you closely. “If there is something I can do, you’ll be sure to tell me, aye?”

All you could think to do was nod as you laid your head against his chest to just try and find comfort in his embrace once more as you always did during difficult moments.

Edward responded in kind and kissed the top of your head before speaking. “We were going to the theater tonight, remember?”

Edward enjoyed the theater a bit more often than you yourself did, but you didn’t mind too much. Honestly, it gave you a reason to go out and enjoy the sights of London instead of being cooped up in the house all day just trying to find something to do since Edward hired servants, so it wasn’t like you could even do house chores to keep yourself busy. The life that he felt you wanted and needed turned out to be pretty boring, you hated to say, but it left you to other activities such as reading and writing and even trying to do art now and again.

It was a stress free life, for sure…just not an eventful one, and with him an Assassin now, he was gone at odd hours of the day and even left on his ship now and again to other locations; sometimes, without you.

“Of course,” you answered with a smile, moving to kiss his cheek. “Let me just get everything in order since we’ll be leaving soon.”

“You know the servants have your clothes already prepared for you, love,” Edward reminded you once more as you turned to fetch something to wear.

Stopping at the door, you laughed to yourself and nodded. “I am aware,” you responded, resting against the doorframe. “Is it alright if I ask we just take a bath tonight together without the aid of servants?” You didn’t want to be ungrateful for the life you were leading now, but you wanted sometime with the man you loved.

Edward could hear the dullness in your tone it seemed, and he nodded at the request. “I promise, (Y/N), I will set time aside for it tonight. How does that sound? Perhaps a dinner out as well?”

The thought made you smile, and you nodded. “Can’t wait,” you said kindly, moving from the doorway to make to the washroom to at least splash cold water on your face and try to forget the ideas of Jacob for the time being.

 

 

 

As you and Edward were prepared to leave for the theater, you waited for a carriage to take you both to your destination. While waiting, your eyes just happened to scan the semi-busy streets of London and caught a familiar sight not far away.

Jacob Frye.

He wasn’t acknowledging you by any means—he was actually focused on something else about the crowd and talking to a few Rooks that were surrounding him. A smile happened upon your face as he appeared fine. Jacob didn’t seem all that heartbroken at first glance, and a part of you took relief in that thought as you didn’t want to break anybody’s heart or make someone miserable, but you did have to make a choice.

As you continued to stare upon him while waiting, the British Assassin turned his head to you, and his relaxed and playful expression changed to where you felt your heart sink. It was a neutral gaze, as though he was debating on how to feel, and you worried he would become angry or upset at the mere sight of you.

But he didn’t. His expression remained as though he were just seeing a curious face in the crowd, and he tipped his top hat to you with a simple smile before placing it back upon his head and turning back to his Rooks he was conversing with.

“Ready to go?” Edward asked, as the carriage had arrived without you having realized it.

Snapping your focus to the Welshman, you nodded eagerly in hopes he wouldn’t see who you were just looking upon. “Y-Yes. By all means,” you said quickly, moving into the carriage at the same speed.

It was hard enough walking about in a tight corset, but to have to do so and then add a hardly ventilated theater room to the mix with so many people was torture. You had brought yourself a decorative fan to use as needed when sitting and waiting for the play to start and even during to try and keep yourself from falling to the desire of passing out. All the same, the sensation kept trying to creep up on you and, when intermission occurred, you knew a break for air would be desired.

“I will be back in a moment, darling,” you said softly to Edward, moving to kiss his cheek before moving the dress out of your way to head to at least head outside for a second for fresh air.

As you made your way down the carpeted staircase, you only had to reach the bottom for someone to tap you upon your shoulder and nearly make you jump out of your skin. “Oh my—!” you exclaimed softly, hand to your heart to still its rapid beating only to turn and see Jacob standing there; causing your heart to beat even more. “J-Jacob…! How did you—!”

He quieted you with his finger to his lips, taking your hand to pull you out of sight and to the nearby overhang supported by the decorative pillars of the theater. “Eddie isn’t nearby, is he?”

“Well, no, he’s—what are you doing, Jacob?” you asked, eager to understand why he had followed you all the way to the theater. “How did you even find your way here when we were in the carriage?”

“It’s called roof hopping, love,” Jacob answered with a sideways smirk. “You don’t know much about Assassins, do you?”

“I am learning,” you answered with a scoff in regards to him and Edward both.

Jacob relaxed himself but kept his hands tightly within yours (regardless of how uncomfortable it made you). “Can I speak with you for a moment?”

“Jacob, the play will start up again soon, so you better make it quick.”

“Thirty bloody minutes is hardly ‘quick’,” Jacob teased with a cock of his brow. When you crossed your arms to show it had better be fast, he raised his hands to your standoffish behavior. As much as you wished for closure, you were still cross with his decision to ignore you for so long. “Look, I am sorry for not writing you back; I just got…I got angry, really.”

You sighed, not wanting to hear that. Honestly, as pleasant as it would sound, you wished he had accepted your decision better.

“I didn’t want to write you back, because I didn’t want you to see that side of me again and screw up whatever decent image you may still have of me,” Jacob admitted, his brow wrinkling in sorrow at the thought. “I just thought it was better I hide away till then, (Y/N)…”

“And?” you asked curiously.

Jacob sighed, removing his top hat to scratch an annoying itch buried in his hair as if to stall in his choice of words. “I am still jealous; won’t deny that bit. But I realize my life would be bloody wretched without you at least in it someway.” He kept his hat in his hands and moved it before him as if he were addressing some lady of a higher authority, and it felt odd, to say the least, as you were used to him not really giving much of a care in some matters. “So, I was curious if we could just at least continue being friends, (Y/N)?”

You watched as he extended his hand, and while you had forgiven him for his past transgressions, you were sure Edward hadn’t. Would it really be a good idea? In the end, you couldn’t let Edward dictate your life. It was there you shook the thought from your head and accepted Jacob’s hand. “Just please, let me talk to Edward about it a bit more, Jacob. He’s not exactly keen on your presence all that much,” you admitted, knowing that it was probably shared between them.

“Mutual at best,” Jacob admitted, his voice dropping in tone to show his irritability on the subject. Knowing he said what he had been meaning to, he motioned to the theater stairs. “I am sure he is waiting for you, (Y/N).” He sighed those words, putting his hat back upon his head after sliding his palm over his hair.

Looking from Jacob to the stairs he had motioned towards, you couldn’t help but nod slowly. “I was heading outside for a bit, actually.” You shrugged with a brief, crooked smile. “Did you want to join me? This damn corset is killing me, and having a lot of human bodies sucking out air in the same room…it is suffocating at best in there.”

Jacob raised his brow to the invitation and motioned to the doors with his arm offered to you. “Didn’t mean to stop you then,” he apologized, escorting you there in a gentlemanly fashion. “Are you sure you’re going to make it through the play?”

“I will manage, Jacob,” you assured him, using your fan to try and calm the desire to faint. When the London air hit you, it was oddly welcoming as it was like breaking the surface of water for the first time and taking in a long, welcomed breath.

“A fancy dress, a fan, and soon, you’ll be carrying around an umbrella in the heat and asking me to call you ‘Lady’,” he teased, escorting you to sit down on a nearby bench.

“Oh, quiet, you!” you playfully scolded, relaxing best you were able in your restricting clothing. “It was the life Edward always wanted, and well, it is not exactly an eventful one, but I do love him, and I am happy he is happy.”

“Question is, are **_you_** happy, (Y/N)?” Jacob asked, raising a brow at your confession.

You knew he wasn’t being venomous or vindictive, and you merely smiled and nodded at his question. “My place always felt right with him, Jacob,” you reminded the leader of the Rooks. “This life will just take some getting used to. I am so used to the factory job taking up a good part of my day that I never really looked into hobbies, so now is a good time for that, I feel.”

He smiled at the thought and barricaded a weak laugh behind his lips; you could tell he was doing his best to not be spiteful, and you appreciated it. “If you are happy, that is what matters most, (Y/N).”

“I appreciate that, Jacob,” you whispered in return, finding yourself fit to get back to your feet again after having sat down for at least a few minutes in the cool air. “I should head back inside. I don’t want to be late.”

Jacob nodded and aided you in standing before allowing you to take your leave. “Have a pleasant evening,” he called to you and used his hidden hook-shot to grapple the theater building to take off into the night.

Watching him leap from building to building before disappearing completely into the fog of London, you smiled all the same and nodded. “You too, Jacob,” you said mostly to yourself before entering the theater to be beside Edward once more.


	4. The Rook's Heart [Alternate Ending]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fourth/Final part of BRAWL where the reader chooses Jacob over Edward. Thank you, lovelies, for your aid and support throughout this series! C: Also, if you need an idea for the view of the dance: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ajxfQk_zbjM There ya go. =P

You waited…waited patiently with your hands in your lap and your anxieties at an all time high. A deep breath in and then outward, you were still at your old home waiting for Jacob Frye to come by as you had decided—regardless of his past transgressions—to give him a try in the terms of romance.

You hadn’t known him all that long, no, but for a man you knew longer, Edward had damaged your heart to the point you found yourself questioning his future motives. So much so that you couldn’t see a bright future with the captain anymore, and you regrettably told him ‘goodbye’. Yes, you got a letter in return from him saying how mad he was and how desperate he was to win you back…how he wouldn’t forgive himself and such…but you just couldn’t let these words rope you back into a romance you didn’t feel was right.

When there came a knock at the door, you pulled yourself from your inner thoughts, placed the tea you were drinking down on the nearby table, and headed to the front door to answer it. Even just cracking it open a little bit, it came as no surprise that it was Jacob Frye, as you had sent for him, and you relaxed your worries that it might be Edward in a desperate attempt to win you back.

“Jacob,” you sighed in relief. “It is good to see you.”

Jacob noticed the worry within your tone and questioned it with a curious raise of his brow at first. “You sent for me, (Y/N),” he said with a small tenor of a laugh on his words. “Were you expecting someone else?”

“No, it’s just—.” You stopped yourself. Speaking of Edward was probably a bad idea, and the last thing you wanted to do was excite another brawl. “—Sorry,” you corrected with a shake of your head, “it is nothing. I sent for you, because I wasn’t certain where you’d be.”

The Assassin smirked and made his way inside when you managed to give him enough room to do so. “I never did tell you where I usually hide out, that is true.”

“You rarely spoke of yourself, Jacob,” you reminded him, shutting the door behind the Assassin as he had entered your home. “For all I knew, you were on the streets, so I just knew to send the letter to The Fight Club nearby.” With the door closed, you let Jacob wander a bit in the living room space as you cradled your elbows in your touch. “I am lucky that you happened to be there during the week.”

Jacob stifled a laugh, his mouth turning upward into a cocky smirk as he leaned against your sofa with his arms crossed upon it. “Did you really think with an outfit like this I was living on the streets, love?”

It was a decorative outfit, yes, but that didn’t mean much. “Well, you seem to wear it everyday, so one could only assume,” you teased, but the teasing thought faded as quickly as it came when you realized you had released Edward from your grasp. As much as you’d desire to move on…the thought was hard. You were with him for so many years, and now you would always come home to it empty unless Jacob happened by. Your heart still ached over the thought no matter how you’d hide it.

Noticing your change in expression, Jacob pushed himself upright quickly with a concerned frown. “Something wrong, (Y/N)?”

“Ah, it’s nothing, Jacob,” you whispered—a terrible lie, but it was the only defense you had for the thought of speaking Edward’s name. “I am just thinking of past thoughts that should be best forgotten.”

Jacob was a rowdy one that acted on impulse and rarely looked at what damages his actions could cause, but all the same, he wasn’t clueless. While his face almost hardened at the thought of what you were implying, it quickly dissipated back to neutral, and it was there he ventured closer to you with his arms moving upon you without hesitation to try and calm your aching heart, which still quivered under your actions.

He said not a word, and perhaps that was for the best. Embracing the Assassin tightly, you buried your nose into his neck to try and find comfort within him once more. “Thank you for putting up with me,” you said softly, voice cracking under the pressures of your memories.

The man’s chest shook slightly as he released a small laugh. “It is me who should be saying that—not you, (Y/N).” As the idea struck him, Jacob gently pushed you back to try and get you to look at him. “Hey, I do believe I promised to take you dancing if you chose me, yeah?”

You tried not to laugh given the circumstances, but you couldn’t help it. “Yes, you did promise that,” you said, moving a finger just under your eyes to try and be rid of the tears that were threatening to cascade down your cheeks. “It would certainly be something worthwhile for tomorrow night, I feel.” Honestly, your heart wasn’t into the thought that evening.

Jacob’s hand found yours, and he moved your fingertips away from your eyes as he leaned in to kiss just under your teary eye with a nasally sigh, which caressed your skin. Watching him closely, you felt your heart pound at the gentle act as the Assassin moved his sight to yours. “I’m allowed to do that now, right?” Jacob asked, his words caressing your skin as was the roughness of his beard.

Your eyes lidded and you nodded with a slow smile coming upon your face. “Yes, Jacob…I am sorry I have been slow to return my affections.” Honestly, you couldn’t help but be sorry…however…you did just get out of a relationship, and you couldn’t act as though your time with Edward wasn’t real and didn’t mean something.

“It’s late,” Jacob reminded you gently, his finger sliding upon your cheek and then moving to your jaw line. “You should probably rest, love. You appear bloody tired.”

You were. It was a long couple of days, and the factory job hadn’t been that easy. Pulling reluctantly away from Jacob’s kind gestures, you nodded while rubbing the exhaustion from your eyes. “The factory has just been exhausting me, Jacob, as have…recent events,” you confessed vaguely, but you knew he was no fool and would understand what you were implying.

“Then quit the factory job,” Jacob suggested, just as Edward had, and you watched as he motioned onward to where he knew your bedroom was. “Come on, love—let’s get you to bed.”

Following his direction without much hesitation, you still scoffed at the thought with a raise of a brow. “Like I’ve not been told that before,” you teased, bending down to pick up your partially full teacup in passing the wooden table in the center of the room. “Jacob, I would have no means of which to support myself. You know that.”

Jacob raised his arms slightly and slapped them upon his sides as a means to shrug while following behind you. “You said you don’t know much about me, but do you know I get paid rather well for myself and my father had his own fortune that he gave me before his passing?”

Pausing in your steps, you swore you heard that ‘challenging tone’, as though you had accidentally tested him in some way you weren’t aware of. In the entryway leading into the corridor, you showed your confusion to his attitude all the same with a bewildered expression. “Like I said, Jacob: I know so little about you.”

He rolled his eyes, removing his top hat to mess about with his wild hair for a minute in thinking. Perhaps he swore to himself, but you weren’t too sure as it was quite muffled. “(Y/N), Eddie isn’t the only one with money, you know?”

So that’s why he was so mad, he felt as though you were worried you made the wrong choice.

Jacob came upon you then, and even if he wasn’t really that tall of a man, there was often a presence about him that made him feel intimidating at times and he was portraying that aura proudly. His left arm outstretched as if to block you into the hallway, he gestured to himself. “I can take care of you just as easily as **_he_** could, (Y/N)!” You could tell he was trying to keep his voice lowered, but it was still very much strained when he spoke. “I know you are scared about these change of events, but please…don’t doubt me when I need your support just as you need mine right now.”

You sighed softly. He was right, but you still shouldn’t be blamed for not knowing. “Can you honestly be cross with me, Jacob, when you never really spoke of yourself?” you asked again.

Jacob straightened up and looked at you confused. “I am not—!” He paused midway when he realized how angry and frustrated he sounded. Calming himself, he blew a sigh upward out of the corner of his mouth feeling ashamed he was caught. “Sorry,” Jacob apologized, rubbing between his eyes to numb out the aggravation. “I just don’t want you to feel you chose wrong in me.”

A smile formed upon your lips as you reached over to touch his cheek in a reassuring manner. “I chose you for a reason, Jacob,” you reminded the Assassin. “With you, it is like a new beginning, but…” your smile faltered back into a frown as you continued, “…I cannot pretend what I had with Edward didn’t exist.”

“I am not asking you to,” said Jacob quickly, holding your hand, which was upon his cheek. It was a tight, reassuring hold. “Just don’t shut me out with you bloody suffering like this, (Y/N).”

Hearing him say such a thing brought an honest smile back upon your face once more, and you bowed your head at those words of kindness and love. Curling your fingers within his hand, you held it tenderly. “Thank you, Jacob.” Your words were quieted by your emotions, but you spoke them nonetheless. “That’s really sweet of you.”

Jacob found himself back into your embrace again as he cradled the back of your head and you felt the weight of his cheek upon it as well. In such a hug, you could tell he was desperate to show he was there for you as he always had been. You responded in kind, moving your arms about him and gripping the man so tightly onto his trench coat as if to keep him anchored within your life. You wanted to cry, but you resisted the urge. Now was not the time to showcase such emotions; besides, you lacked the zeal.

Pulling back slowly from the hug, you looked at him with the same appreciative gaze. “I should probably rest,” you admitted, turning from Jacob slowly and heading to your bedroom.

The Assassin was quiet, but you heard him shuffle about behind you urgently. “Well, why don’t I stay here then?” he offered, making it just outside your bedroom door.

The thought was nice, but you couldn’t help but laugh softly. “I don’t have the energy for anything tonight, Jacob.” You were merely teasing, but you enjoyed getting a rise out of him.

He could sense your joke, and it was there he smirked and shook his head. “You know I don’t mean that bit, love.” Jacob found himself in your bedroom doorway, leaning against the frame with a roll of his eyes. “I merely meant to keep you company like I did a few nights ago where I just watched you sleep after chatting to you for a bit.”

“Not weird at all,” you joked yet again, making your way over towards your closet to fetch your nightgown.

Jacob sighed in defeat, though it was equally playful at best. “What did you want me to do while you slept—keep my eyes on the window?” When you turned to face him, he crossed his arms upon his chest and nodded to you. “Besides, you said you don’t know me…here is your chance to get to know me,” Jacob encouraged with a cocky sideways grin, moving to grab his top hat from his head once more and bow to the thought.

“Another talk till I fall asleep?” you said as if to debate the thought, looking upward at nothing in particular before smiling with a slow nod when your eyes found Jacob’s. “Sounds delightful.” As you were about to ask Jacob if you could have privacy to change, the brash Assassin made his way over to you and (almost randomly) pressed his lips upon yours for an attempt at a kiss.

Eyes widened, you accepted his advances, still trying to adjust to the thought he was now allowed to do this. In the past, you were quick to try and pull away from the temptation that was Jacob Frye, but now, you had offered him your heart. The taste of his breath nearly made you loosen your grip on your nightgown as you tilted your head to get a better experience of him. Your tongues caressed one another in gentle passing and the feel of him doing such a thing did prompt you to finally release your night attire, causing it to crumple upon the floorboards.

Your arms sliding over his shoulders, you encouraged him with your body pressing against his, and apparently that was all Jacob needed to continue his eager love upon you. However, as intoxicating as his kiss was as well as his roaming touch upon your upper and middle back, you knew where the rest of it might lead, and you just weren’t ready for that thought yet—prompting you to pull away.

“J-Jacob,” you stuttered, as he continued to move his lips upon your flushed cheek. “Not…not just yet…!”

You expected he’d be cross with you, but he instead chuckled breathlessly. Jacob’s hazel eyes turned to you with a quick shrug of his brow. “When you’re ready then; besides, I said I didn’t have the energy for that, but it seems you always prove me wrong,” he said in a soft tone, pulling away from you before bending down to snatch up your nightgown. “May I ask a favor at least, love?”

“Of course, Jacob,” you responded, trying to shake the eagerness to bed him from your mind. “What is it?”

“Mind if I aid you in dressing for the evening?” the Assassin boldly asked, the cotton nightgown still very much upon the tips of his fingers as you had yet to release it from him. When you showed your confusion in the sentiment, he continued with a tilt of his head. “I won’t do anything. You have my word on that. I just…” he paused—hesitated even, as if to choose his words wisely—before continuing. “…I just want to get a chance to experience a bit of you.”

The thought was causing your body to tremble in a bit of excitement but mostly in fear of him seeing you unclothed. However, the thought of such a thing would come at some point, and so you relented with a slow nod, taking your gown back into your possession. “Alright, Jacob,” you began, but pointed at him eagerly. “Just don’t try anything.”

He did that goofy crossing of his heart, and even if the smile seemed cocky in design, you could see in his eyes he was being honest. “I swear.”

You placed the nightgown on your bed for now and turned your back to Jacob. “Fine then—help me undress and don’t just stand there,” you ordered jokingly in return.

You felt his hands upon your upper back as he worked away at your dress and, with the fabric hitting the ground and crumpling upon the floor, your heart raced and your cheeks turned a bright red. Your own arms embraced yourself as you tried to hide your body from the thought of his eyes roaming over you—you never deemed yourself as perfect, and the last thing you wanted was for Jacob to pass his opinions upon your body.

But, his hands merely caressed the corset you wore underneath, and you felt Jacob’s lips touch your upper back, which was not encased by the fabric. It was only for a moment he bothered with such pleasantries, as you soon felt the corset loosen with his fingers working diligently to free you. Then, there it was…the last piece of clothing found its way to the ground with the rest of it, and you were standing there in just your skin. Your heart raced all the more when you felt Jacob’s arms wrap around you as he embraced you from behind with his nose buried in the nook of your neck.

“I am not going to do anything,” Jacob reminded you, his words vibrating and caressing upon your skin in warm honesty as he held you in his embrace.

You could only think to let him do as he pleased for the moment, and that was how long it merely lasted—a moment. Slowly, he removed his arms from you, took your nightgown and aided you in putting it on. With it upon your body, he turned you to face him, and Jacob spared a kiss upon the corner of your mouth. “Now, what did you want to talk about?” you asked, hoping to change the topic for a second.

“What did you want to know about me?” Jacob probed in return with a slight raise of his brow.

Upon finding yourself under the covers, it was there you started to ask Jacob a bit more about his life. An Assassin, that much you knew—but you now heard about his stories of trying to take down Crawford himself and his gang of Templars and Blighters with his sister and this Henry Green character and some man named George Westhouse who lived in Crawley, where he was born.

“A train hideout, eh?” you questioned, tone getting weary as you were becoming quite tired as the hours were passing upon the clock. “No wonder I could never find you…you are never in one place for very long, Jacob Frye.”

“Well, yes and no,” he chuckled, sitting across from your bedside with his legs apart and his hands folded within his lap as he leaned forwards. “The train just moves about London’s tracks, so every few days or so, I’ll end up back in the same spot. It also depends on if I decide to even use it or not. Sometimes I am out and about London on my own scaling buildings and scaring the piss out of women from dark alleyways,” he teased in regards to your first meeting.

“Charming,” you mocked flatly, moving slightly upon the bed to get comfortable. “It sounds lovely, really; like your own little home away from home.”

“Home was a bit more spacious and a lot more depressing when father passed, I’ll tell you that bit for free,” Jacob chuckled, removing his hat to scratch an annoying itch in his hair.

“Do you miss him?” you boldly asked in regards to his deceased father.

Jacob went quiet and a part of you almost regretted asking that. “I’d…rather not say.” His voice was strained as he spoke, as if hiding back emotions that he didn’t want to surface. Admittedly, you only saw him angry and never sad; it was as though he saw sadness as some form of weakness and never wanted to express it as freely as he did with anger. As he fondled with the rim of his hat between his legs, you saw his silhouette shift and look to you. “Speaking of the train and all that, I had a brilliant idea that you should perhaps just move to it instead of living here.”

You weren’t sure how you’d feel about it. Not that you were prone to illness when always in motion, but to constantly be moving and sharing a home with so many people would feel so…different. Would it actually be welcoming or suffocating? “This house has been with me for so long, Jacob,” you reminded him. “I am not so sure—.”

“Come on, (Y/N),” Jacob insisted eagerly, reclining back in the chair he was upon, the legs of the furniture moaning under the bodyweight shifting. “What exactly are you going to do here all by yourself; especially, when you quit the factory job tomorrow?”

“Now you’re putting words in my mouth, Jacob,” you chuckled. “I never said I was quitting the factory job.”

Jacob sighed again in the darkness, shuffling about a bit before pulling something out of his coat he wore and placing it on your nearby nightstand. The weight of it was that of a sack of coins, and moving to it, you sat upright in bed and opened the pouch to find quite a bit of money within it.

“(Y/N),” Jacob began, as you shuffled through the purse of money, “I can easily provide for you on the train than I can trying to make my way out here every bloody evening. You’ll have what you need there, and if you need to find another job, well…we could always use a bartender on the train, perhaps?” He was joking, but at the same time, offering the thought on the table if you ever desired to learn and keep your hands busy.

Tying back up the sack, you placed it back where Jacob had set it before looking to him in the room merely lit by moonlight. “I’ll think about it, Jacob, and I will give you my answer tomorrow. How does that sound?”

“After we go dancing?” Jacob probed with a smug sort of sound to his voice.

“Yes, after that,” you answered, stifling a yawn with the back of your hand.

 

\--

 

The night was long, but you enjoyed it all the same. Your mind and heart were occupied by Jacob and his questions and answers, but after awhile (you weren’t sure when), you fell asleep. When you woke, you found him gone, but the money remained, and upon looking it over a bit clearer and in the sunlight, you saw that he left you enough for the next few days if you so desired to be without the factory job. The thought was tempting, but today was your day off anyways, so you’d find the energy to think it over as you had promised.

The house was just as empty as it had ever been. No Edward and no Jacob till later. Edward…even just the thought of his name made you look over your shoulder at his old office, which he had emptied prior to your debate on whether or not he belonged in your life. Why was it so hard to move on from him? You’d think having the last say in it all would make this easier, but it wasn’t…a part of you still very much missed him.

Shaking your head from the thought, you wrinkled your brow at the idea that this could hinder your relationship with Jacob a bit if he ended up not being understanding in your pain. “I just hope he can be patient with me as he promised he would,” you whispered to yourself.

 

 

The day went by smoothly at least. Reading and spending your time with a bit of tea now and again kept your mind busy till the clock chimed the hour, and you had to depart from the reading and such to dress for the evening with Jacob. You didn’t have many fancy dresses. Honestly, there was no point in bothering if your factory job was just going to sully them anyways, so you tried to be routine when it came to what you wore to work every day.

Finding one that had always been saved for special occasions, you quickly changed within it, fixed your hair to make sure it remained out of your way and looked suitable for the evening, and then headed back to the living room to wait for Jacob. You didn’t have to wait long apparently, as you heard a knock at the door just as you were about to do away with your teacup.

“Coming!” you called, grabbing onto the fabric of your dress to keep it out of your way as you made it to the door to open it and smile at the sight of Jacob standing before you.

It wasn’t the same outfit as before, but it still praised the Assassin’s Creed, you saw, given the logo upon the collar. It almost looked identical to his last in some respects, but it had red trim about the collar and even under the trench coat itself. He still dawned the top hat and the gauntlet for…you could only guess ‘reasons’…but you departed from your thoughts when Jacob handed you two roses, but not red roses like you were so used to seeing, but an orange and a pink one.

You took them gratefully, marveling at the rare beauty as flowers were so hard to come by unless you went to a flouriest. With how awful the weather and the smog of London was, flowers were just so difficult to come by in the wild at times. “I meant to leave something for you the night before, but I was pressed for time,” Jacob reminded you, as you took his gift.

“These two are lovely,” you whispered, taking to outside and accepting his offer of his arm as he did shortly after his words. “But…I’ve never seen these types before—only red and white roses.”

“It took a bit of hunting for those types,” Jacob said, leading you down the nearby streets to head to the ballroom he had in mind. “According to some rubbish book on flowers my sister keeps, they apparently mean something.”

You stifled a laugh as you walked alongside Jacob. “And what do they mean?”

Jacob smirked at your question, raising a brow as he gazed at you out of the corner of his eye. “Pink roses mean love, gratitude, and appreciation, while the orange one means enthusiasm and passion,” he answered.

Your lip curled upward into a smirk. “Not subtle, are you?”

“I was being subtle with just the flowers, love,” Jacob said, as he leaned inward, closer to your ear, to whisper to you.

As the ballroom soon came upon you both, you couldn’t help but feel a bit nervous. People of higher and middle classes were standing about, and while Jacob could fit in rather well with his attire, you felt more like a homeless cat rugged and soiled by the exhaust of London—all the more so when people would turn and look upon you.

“Are you sure this is wise?” you whispered to Jacob, your hold upon his arm tightening. “I have never really…danced before.”

“Nothing to it,” Jacob insisted with a chuckle as he turned you to face him and instructed you on where your hands would go upon him. “The man leads anyways, so just follow my lead.”

When the music started up once more, Jacob urged you across the floor in a series of quick steps to the beat. You almost found yourself stumbling over your own feet a few times, but after awhile, you were quick to pick up on it. For a man who felt more brutish and not one of culture, Jacob kept to his word and was actually a fine dancer—as though he knew the steps by heart and practiced in his downtime. The background of the entire room was almost a blur to you as you remained lost upon him and enjoying the quickness of the dance.

“Keep up, (Y/N),” he taunted playfully, pulling his hand away from yours before reclaiming it again in a swift motion. “I am practically dragging you across this dance floor.”

“Well, I hardly know the steps, Jacob Frye!” you jested back with a small laugh, doing your best to keep in pace with him.

As the melody started to slow its rhythm, you eventually found the Assassin coming to a slow halt with the tune. When you found yourself finally coming to a stop, you held onto him tightly with a brief laugh. “Well, color me impressed, Jacob,” you said between the two of you. “A dancer with death amongst other things.”

“That’s the reason I must know these steps,” he whispered to you in the crowded room. “You never know when your target might be in a ballroom, and what better why to throw off a bloke than to dance with a woman in the crowd and then strike?”

“Charming,” you teased with a sideways smile, moving to kiss his lower lip. “Anything else you’re not telling me?”

“I can play piano too…a bit,” Jacob said, waiting for the next song to start up before taking back to a slower dance about the room. “Evie is a bit better at it than I as it’s not really something most chaps are known for doing.”

“Really?” you questioned, falling into the slower movements as you kept your arms about him accordingly. “You’ll have to show me sometime.”

“Let me practice first,” Jacob insisted with a laugh. “Otherwise, you might find my piano playing as pleasant as an off tune alley cat.”

While the dancing was enjoyable for a bit, you found yourself getting short on breath and sat down upon one of the fainting couches spread about the ballroom for women that could often find themselves faint just from their corset giving them problems at times.

“Want me to get you water or something, love?” Jacob asked, as he aided you in sitting down for a spell.

“I will be fine, Jacob,” you insisted with a smile. “I think I’ll head outside for a moment to catch some fresh air.” Moving to kiss his cheek, he aided you in standing to do so if that was your desire. “I won’t be long, promise,” you called over your shoulder, heading outside to take in the open air of London.

As you took in a few welcomed breaths, you found yourself startled by the sound of glass breaking and the sound of some choice words being thrown in an insulting manner across the street at the nearby pub. Hand to your chest, you looked at what was happening in the streetlamp light to find some drunkard had been thrown out of the pub angrily by the owner (you could only assume).

“You’ve cost me a bloody fortune, Kenway!” shouted the man from inside the bar. “Stay out and don’t come back!”

Kenway…you took another closer look at the man lying there on his back and realized it was the Assassin, and it was there you took up your dress and hurried quickly across the street to get to him.

“That’s fine,” Edward slurred, wiping his blooded nose as he struggled to even move from where he lay. “Your God damn alcohol was like fuckin’ poison anyways!”

“Edward!” you began in worry, reaching underneath him to try and pull him to his feet with your arms underneath his.

Turning his head quickly, Edward managed to find his footing soon enough when he saw it was you. “(Y/N)! What are you doing out here?” he asked quickly, grabbing your hands as if you had come to take him back.

“I was…I was out here dancing with Jacob,” you reluctantly answered, as you knew lying would be pointless.

Edward growled at the name and looked about the area as if expecting him to be nearby. At that moment, you were relieved Jacob stayed behind in the ballroom. “That little prick—!” he began, hissing venomously through his clenched teeth.

“Edward!” you shouted, trying to regain his senses and keep his head straight regardless of how foggy it was with alcohol. “Please, stop this…just… ** _please!_** ” It was hard enough having to tell Edward ‘goodbye’, but now seeing what that action caused was prompting further heaviness upon your heart. “Are you really going to do this to yourself? Are you truly going to drink yourself into oblivion…?”

Seeing the sadness upon your face was no doubt enough to make the captain rethink his coming words as he gazed at you long enough and then pulled away from your sorrowful eyes. “You left me, (Y/N), and I will be the first man to tell you that it hurts to know I did all that bloody fighting for nothing…”

“Don’t do this, Edward,” you pleaded, looking away from him in return, as it was hard to see him like this. “Don’t guilt me back into your arms, because it won’t end pleasantly.”

Edward went quiet as you did as well.

“Will you really remove me from your life completely, (Y/N)?” Edward finally asked, breaking the silence.

The words made you flinch as you embraced yourself. “That is…that is up to you to decide, Edward.” Finding the courage to look upon him once more, you did so. “I still want you in my life, just…just not as my lover.”

His hand to his face, Edward wiped his face clean best he could manage before turning to you. “It’ll be bloody hard to make do without you, lass,” he insisted, placing his other hand upon your shoulder as if to ask for support in his drunken moment. “But…being without you at all would be a damn nightmare—not something I could recover from.”

“Then stop this reckless behavior,” you practically demanded, placing your palm upon his touch pleadingly. “I don’t want you drinking yourself away because of my decision! That’s not fair to me that you’re doing this to yourself…”

When you saw how drunk and over the edge he was (as he could hardly hold still and was wobbling a bit), you moved to the corner of the street to try and hail a carriage if possible to get him a ride. When one stopped, you helped the captain into it and gave him a desperate look.

“I’ll talk to you tomorrow, okay?” you whispered, hoping to give him something to look forward to. “Take care of yourself, Kenway, and don’t do anything stupid…”

Edward opened his mouth to say something, but it seemed to be words he knew he would regret and took it back. “I’ll talk to you then, (Y/N). Be well,” he said drunkenly, grabbing your hand to hold it tightly before you made him depart for the evening.

Watching the carriage take off and head back to Queen Anne’s Square, you sighed to yourself and could only hope he would keep to his word.

 

\--

 

You decided to leave the factory job and, after much packing and being rid of some things better left forgotten, you took up Jacob on his offer to move to the train hideout he and his sister used as well as the Rooks. You kept in contact with Edward and found him slowly getting better at keeping in touch and not taking forever to write you. If anything, it was starting to become the closure you needed, and it kept most train rides, without Jacob, enjoyable and not so lonely.

Jacob did do as he promised he would. He left a few items for you to wake up to in the morning hours and those were usually trinkets of some sort or flowers or even a letter detailing his day and speaking volumes of his love for you. As you started to heal, you found it easier to accept Jacob sleeping in the same bed as you, and the feel of him beside you became something you craved just as you used to with Edward.

While the thought of being intimate with Jacob was hard at first, it became easier over time to submit to the temptation bubbling within you. There was no easy way to just come out and say it, and so you left the Assassin a letter to read when he departed from the train one day in hopes to fill his mind with the intoxicating thought of bedding you upon his return—besides, it was joyful to tease his senses when he had to go out and patrol London.

As you found yourself resting on the bedcovers that evening, lost in your own thoughts, you heard the door to Jacob’s bedroom cart slide open to reveal the Assassin. You relaxed and smiled at the sight. “You sure are coming in earlier than usual, Jacob,” you pointed out, relaxing as he came closer to the bedside.

Jacob slid upon the covers, his arms on either side of you as if to pin you in place as he began to kiss you eagerly with his fingers moving to intertwine within your hair. After teasing you with a deep and eager kiss, he pulled away to look at you with a knowing look to his hazel eyes. “For ‘reasons’,” he teased, though you could easily guess what it was.

“Care to show me then?” you urged, wrapping your arms around his neck only to have him slide from your embrace as he had repositioned himself to straddle you and work on removing your clothing from their placement upon you.

Ever since you started staying with him on the train, you found wearing clothing better suited for men to be a bit more comfortable and practical. For a time, till you could find something appropriate for you, Jacob let you wear some of his clothing when it wasn’t being worn by him. At that moment, you realized its other practicality: Jacob being able to get to you faster.

As he had you out of the shirt you were wearing, he moved his lips upon your neck and not only suckled upon it harshly to the point it prompted you to let loose a small cry of excitement, but his teeth gently rubbed against the spot as well as if to extract his revenge upon your teasing, erotic words to him earlier. His rough hands upon your breasts still covered by a corset, you let loose a gasp of delight before feeling him urge you onto your front.

His bodyweight weakening upon you to allow you to do so, he started to work on freeing you further from your clothing captivity, and upon him removing whatever else stood in his way with feverish excitement, you felt his hands make their way between your skin and the covers to slowly tease the feel of his touch as his lips started to kiss upon your upper back and then migrate to your middle and further onward to where he was closer to your backside. You thought for sure he was going to do something at that moment, but he refrained and, instead, motioned to the bedside. “Sit,” he ordered, his voice a whisper but heavy with excitement as you did as he asked.

“Color me surprised, Jacob Frye,” you teased, watching as he moved off of the bed and knelt between your legs upon the floor. “All this time you’ve been hinting at getting me like this and here you are taking your time.”

“What fun is it to just bloody ‘go for it’ when I can tease you into submission, (Y/N)?” he asked with a smirk. “Besides, this is my revenge for your teasing letter.”

Jacob still very much had his clothing on so far when he started to rouse you onward. His gloved hands upon your thighs, you felt them move slowly upon your body to where he anchored you with his grip upon your hips with his nose pressing against your clit as his tongue flicked teasingly upon the pink folds. His lips soon moving upon them as if to eagerly kiss them as though they were your own mouth, you arched into the action with your eyes closed tightly to enjoy in the heat rising through you at the feel of his warm breath taunting your sensitive skin.

With his top hat still in your way, you were quick to be rid of it and pressed your hand upon the back of his head to try and get him to use his tongue or something, as now your body was begging to be penetrated no matter what it would be by.

But Jacob didn’t comply with that thought right away—merely teased it. You could feel the flat of his tongue against your womanhood as he pressed it against your entrance and made a slow, yet vigorous taste upon the dampening folds. When your fingers curled upon his scalp and tried to urge him onward, it was there he complied. Pushing his tongue past the soiled pedals of your entrance, he moved one hand to eagerly tease your clit to double the sensation.

Hissing from the fires of euphoria erupting through you, you began to cry out in delight as you tried to thrust upon his probing wet muscle. “Oh God, J-Jacob…!” you moaned, closing your eyes tightly as your breathing got closer and closer together under his administrations.

Pulling back rather abruptly, Jacob broke the string of saliva that connected his lip to your entrance before placing his fingertips upon his mouth. “Quite excited, I see,” he lightly mocked. “You just get wetter by the second, (Y/N).”

As you moved your hand off of his head, you looked down upon him with eyes heavy from a combination of lust and love. “It…it’s been awhile…for me…” you hesitantly reminded him through your panting.

“Then I guess I shouldn’t keep you waiting,” he smirked, moving your legs back upon the bed as he started to undress himself, but he only bothered with removing his coat and lower clothing at least while letting the rest of it hang loosely upon him.

As he positioned himself over you, the first thing that you insisted on doing was grabbing the red tie about his neck and urging him closer to you. “Get on with it then…!” you ordered, tugging on the tie as though it were a collar to him.

Jacob grunted and jerked his head back like a wild stallion not desiring to be tamed when you treated his necktie like a dog’s leash and collar. But it caused his muscles to tense, and as his arms cradled the bend in your legs, it was there you felt the head of his erection kiss your entrance. “Better hold onto me then, and don’t bloody choke me,” he demanded with a small chuckle.

You thought for sure he might take it slow still, but you were in for a rude awakening when he pushed his entire length within you in one eager motion. Mind going blank and your back arched to the welcome intrusion, you finally found it within you to scream in the sudden, euphoric action. You almost didn’t realize you accidentally tugged a bit harshly on his necktie till you heard him grunt. “F-Fuck, Jacob…!” you cried out, not expecting him to go that far.

All you could see was that cheeky grin upon his face as he moved his hands to your ankles and started to urge your legs a bit more towards you till he figured it might be impossible to go further without causing you pain. Your knees were inches from your face as Jacob continued his harsh thrusts upon you. Feeling his engorged length rubbing against your walls and even causing him to tease the entrance to your womb time and time again, you realized how hard it was becoming to keep your orgasm at bay. Perhaps he could see it in your flushed expression as your grip upon his red necktie tightened, as, before you knew it, he moved one hand from your leg and gripped your cheeks in his grasp.

“Cum for me, (Y/N)…! Cum hard and mark my cock…!” he ordered through his teeth as you felt him plunge all the way inside of you to where your thighs were touching and even the feel of his balls (as if to convey how deep he was inside of you) were nearly urging you to do so.

It was an order you could easily meet as you felt the sensation rise up within you and rush all over your body. Walls caving in on his erection, you let loose a cry of excitement as your body shook from the waves of euphoria that embraced you. Squeezing him for all he was worth, you then felt him comply as the rush of his hot, sticky release started to coat you from the inside and even dribbled from the stuffed entrance of your body and dribbled backward down your buttocks and lower back given the position you were in.

“J-Jacob…! Ooh God…just…!” you hissed, unable to even find your words or thoughts properly.

The Assassin huffed nasally as he let the sensation take over his own body, but after such an event he rarely experienced unless by himself and his own hands (you could assume), he started to lower himself upon you from the energy that was sapped from him. With how tightly you had accidently made his necktie, he moved one hand upon it and started to loosen it upon his neck. “Enjoy that bit…did you, (Y/N)?” he asked, breath labored from the love you both shared.

“If I said ‘no’, that would be a lie you’d see right through,” you whispered, allowing him to fix your body to where you could be comfortable upon the soiled sheets.

“Of course, because you’re shite at lying, and your body is even worse,” he chuckled, pulling his spent erection from you with a lewd squelch. Jacob seemed to look upon your dominated entrance for a bit before moving his hand to caress one of your sides tenderly. “How do you feel? Do you feel okay?”

In his words and concerned looks, you could tell he was probably new to the thought of bedding a woman and was making sure he didn’t cause any problems. A smile forming upon your lips, you moved your arms as a means to beckon him closer for a hug. When he came upon you so, you embraced him tightly with a reassuring kiss to his head as he found himself resting against your chest. “I feel just fine,” you answered honestly, embracing the Assassin tightly as an ambiguous ‘thanks’ for everything he had done so far. “In many ways…I am just fine…”


End file.
